


【GB，女攻，原创】空酒杯

by Sycamorrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amputation Kink, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Demisexuality, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Electrocution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forced Ejaculation, Fucking Machines, GB, Gender Dysphoria, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nonbinary Character, Panic Attacks, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Urination, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 机械奸, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycamorrow/pseuds/Sycamorrow
Summary: 又名唐吉坷德砍风车（大误诈骗式一句话简介：关于女主和女主名义上的亲爹（男主）双双失忆因为误会把男主当仇敌爆操最后强奸变合奸二人幸终的故事。角色之间可能存在爱，但没有爱情；通过性关系维系关系性。人物关系混乱，唯一稳定配对：波本（女主，白发暴娇机械师萝莉。女性，半无性恋（demisexual））x安古（男主，面热心黑背景成谜的神父，男性，双性恋）其他重要角色：金：女主养父，赏金猎人，身怀很多秘密。奎宁：女主人生导师，能变化成触手形态。非二元性别，泛性恋，代词是彵。架空背景，可能有各种无必要的现实考据。前半部分西部复仇，只有肉渣；后半部分蒸汽朋克，全是车。可能的内容预警：轻微guro/gore：【血腥场面描写】，【欠损】，【慕残】，【身体改造】；特殊性癖：GB，乱交，背德，近亲相奸，机械奸，电击，失禁，窒息，穿环，人外，强制高潮，边缘控制；行文特点：冗长情节及对话，不完美人物，不合理世界架构。未完结，作者高强度更新中。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇无营养速成心灵炸鸡快餐反响还可以，搬到ao3上做个延迟更新的存档(ﾟ▽ﾟ)/，欢迎各位过客来吃路边小摊（留个评论或者kudos摊主会很开心）  
> 祝大家新年快乐，万事如意！

“一杯威士忌。”男人将硬币摁在吧台上。  
酒保四顾，从怀里掏出枚亮闪闪的玩意儿，两相碰撞出短促脆响。真金。“伙计，你运气真不错，赶上刚从东海岸运来的冰。”酒保指向酒柜前锃亮的压冰器，“酒也有新进的。单麦芽，好东西，不是混合型……”  
“来些吧。”男人打断酒保的喋喋不休。他刚做完个大单，领了赏金，骑马回驻扎地。路过城镇，四周黑黢黢的，唯有这栋四层红砖房亮着灯，门外停车系马，猜是酒吧。推门，脂粉香水烟熏娇笑粗吼呻吟扑面而来，压得他太阳穴突突跳。好在酒还是有得卖。  
“好嘞，您的波本加冰。”酒保笑得谄媚：“嗨，看在出手阔绰的份上，给您介绍些美人怎么样？依酒来看，您品味极好，理应看不上二楼的货色…但有我一句引荐，别说三楼，四楼的天使甜心们也任由…”  
酒保扫视对方掩在帽檐阴影里的半边脸，试图从这个高大沉默的壮汉身上瞧出些“男人应有的反应”，好拉皮条再赚一笔，但在明与暗交界处，偶而瞥见两只澄黄发亮的，狼的眼睛。近乎本能般，他噤声后退，似让出领地。  
“砰叽——嚓咚”像是熟透果实爆裂开来的脆响。男人嗅到来自头顶弥漫开来的浓烈铁锈臭，手按上腰间的枪。木质框被撞破发出巨响，其中夹杂远去的翅膀扑簌声。门被推开，嘎吱作响。他皱眉。可以预见的——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
人们相互推搡着从楼上冲下，衣服也顾不得穿，阴茎和乳房裸露在外甩动，像溃逃的兽群。酒保骂骂咧咧地拨开他们，腿肚发颤地走上楼梯。男人思忖片刻，跟了上去。他不想惹麻烦，但有个露屌醉汉一马当先，冲向门口堵住去路并掏枪声称自己是义务治安维持会成员，要求调查所有人。何必去自找不快。  
“狗日的，他是把枪塞屁眼里随身携带了吗。”酒保啐道，拐弯走入昏暗的走廊，然后在血腥味中边干呕边跌跌撞撞地后退，像被猛击腹部几拳。男人抿唇，没忍心提醒酒保正一脚踩上团烂肉，被碾碎的外翻酱状物中依稀能看见数簇被裹住的卷曲长发，看样子是层头皮。他眯眼，环视被染红的房间。  
滴答、滴答。  
这是四楼。据酒保描述，在此的女子只有权贵才得一亲芳泽。闺房也是最上流的，甚至配有电扇，为不惜重金留宿的人们提供清凉的美梦。然而在此刻则是噩梦般的图景。半截淌血肠子绞进扇叶，慢速旋转下均匀涂抹墙面。  
视线游弋，他屏吸。竟有个蜷缩的婴儿，正被母亲的血肉簇拥。它呼吸太轻——以他的听力竟未察觉，但神情静谧，似卧在玫瑰园。  
“操他爷爷。”酒保擦去嘴角的酸水，“真是歹毒。她是鬼迷心窍了，但不应是这个下场。”  
男人抬眼，示意他说下去。  
“你能想象吗？她曾是我们这的头牌。”酒保偏头，不忍心看地上不成型的尸体，“偏偏爱上只在深夜来的客人。黑发黑眼，像个鬼魂。私下我们都开玩笑说他来自地狱，叫她小心，没想到她怀了孕…那畜牲包下她，每月送来金银首饰。她房间，其他客人不能进的。”  
因而排除其他人的作案嫌疑。死因蹊跷，似乎也只能用鬼神怪谈解释。  
酒保深吸口气，伸手去抓门把，像是要把地狱隔绝。  
“等等。那里的孩子…”  
“这里容不下不祥的崽种怪胎。”  
男人翻身上鞍，靴后跟轻按马胸廓。坐骑受刺，打个响鼻疾驰。为减少颠震摇晃，襁褓被他系紧贴近胸膛，吐息细碎安详。它正沉睡，未曾知晓自己的命运。刚将婴儿抱起时，乳白胎毛上还沾满血污。他伸手擦拭，它便睁眼，赤瞳滚动。他忙脱下外套将其裹住。他见过仅因相貌畸形就被抛弃在黄沙中风干的孩子，腹部被郊狼剖开，秃鹫悬停。在此处，法律和道德失去效力。然而这开垦的荒野遍地白银：矿脉闪烁，野牛奔徙，一锄头凿下喷出黑金。跑马圈地的开拓者同时也是逃犯，赌徒，强盗，殖民者和倡伎。今日暴富明日横死，枪支代行正义或暴行。运气支配的世界滋生迷信，恶徒抢夺死里逃生火车劫匪的配饰，点燃收留痨病患者的救济所。若这婴儿的脸在这个时间点被人看了去，恐怕今天就有人要判它死刑。  
城镇——文明迹象远去，马匹扎进黑夜。如今的当务之急，是回到营地，那儿有防感染的药膏，能抹入新生儿的眼睛。还有头母羊，乳汁丰裕。  
男人轻敲棚户的窗，老医生提灯开门。  
他指向胸前的布包，“我收养了这个…”话音未落，他猛地察觉内里空无一物，忙伸手去探，同时粗略编造来意。  
还好老医生没给他开兽药。他说是要治前不久他接生的小羊羔。男人拴好马，神情复杂地端详被捏在两指间吱吱乱叫，努力用牙穿透他表皮的孱弱动物。他是准备收养这个婴儿，但万万没料到，它会变成只毛茸茸豆豆眼的小蝙蝠。  
他叹气，将它暂时塞入胸前的口袋里。


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3作者的话放不了配图，哭。  
> 关于乡村西部舞：早期移居者经常聚在一起跳，气氛很欢乐哈哈哈（而且由于年轻女士稀缺，经常是两位男性跳，许多年轻单身汉被指定为女士（外号：小母牛），要么剃光胡子，要么穿着光亮的鞋子，还有的在手臂绑手帕，或者穿女式围裙。（查资料的小作者：Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）你们好会玩

“波本。”  
“波本——”  
女孩正坐在高脚凳上，专心拆卸父亲淘汰下来的单动左轮手枪。奈何耳边噪音一声大过一声。她抬头，满脸再叫我名字就杀了你的表情。  
“我这是在点酒。老板，来杯波本。”牛仔尚未将“你不要自作多情”吐出，就对上洞枪口。他注视眼前这位两腿够不着地面悬在空中晃荡的小姑娘，见她利落扳倒击锤，忙举手投降。  
“怎么，又在改装？”  
波本斜他一眼，将其复位，手继续分解零件。牛仔见她手上动作，啧啧称奇。女孩父亲也算他的老相识，名字叫金，与别称为“毁掉母亲的罪魁祸首”的廉价饮品称呼相同。原本是个枪口舔血替人寻仇的雇佣兵，当地提起他名号无人不闻风丧胆，好事者忌惮他本名，起“孤狼”的外号，估计得益于他奇妙的眼睛。十三年前，抱回个虹膜发色更奇特的婴孩，说是亲生女儿。不知怎的，从此转性，还给女儿也起了个酒名。据本人交代，是来自他随口点的威士忌。金随即改做护卫财物的镖客，工作原因辗转四处，而女儿自小身边环绕着各式佣兵牛仔，也出落成了个不错的枪手。但她还是个孩子，没人愿意雇佣，由于身高问题，上马都要踩石作梯。他不由好奇女孩扣下扳机时是否会被后坐力掀翻，但为了自己人身安全考虑，还是不发问为妙。鬼知道她小小身体里哪来的那份暴脾气。  
“帮我磨下扳机护环怎样？”但她在枪械上可称天才，对构造的理解有种可怖的直觉。一次她软磨硬泡金要一起出任务，因为个性急躁，过失走火让金受了擦伤，她当即卸弹要拆撞针，彻底废了那支枪，于是小鸡般被金拎去当地维修师那接受使用再教育，未过几月维修师直言没有什么可教她的了，这也让女孩在当地有了些名气。  
“你要当快枪手？”她未接递来的枪，“可以顺便把击锤上的刺去了。”她露齿笑，两颗小虎牙寒光闪烁：“拔枪更快，也安全，但是要加钱。”  
牛仔在她迫人视线下持续将铜币码高，终于点头，一把扫走他数周的酒水费。牛仔愤愤，伸手摘掉女孩的毛毡帽。  
“你怎么还是留寸头？没个女人的样子。”  
“关你屁事。”波本挑眉：“不想决斗走火就闭上你的嘴。”  
她需要钱。  
尽管金说不必担心，但自有印象起，他就罹患怪病。表面寻常，但每日定时十几种药物轮番咽下。这般挥霍，纵使赚得再多也坐吃山空。尤其这些年，症状愈发加重。月中有几日苦痛得滴水不进。某个寒夜，金甚至悄悄躲入小屋，连她也回避，像只堵住洞穴冬眠的棕熊。她赌气，在门口跟着不吃不喝坐了整整三天，身体自动调节，温度下降接近冰点，意识也停摆。朦胧间，她被拉进个温暖怀抱，滚烫水滴顺脖颈落进衣领。她伸舌去舔舐，好咸，于是边囔囔是海盐太妃糖边晕厥过去。日后金不再抗拒她空间上的随时入侵，但药量无法抑制地加大，而且他渴求起麻醉剂。早晨，她推开木门，撞翻若干烈酒瓶。这也短暂地让他们生活拮据。她从不介意穿改小冬服颠沛流离，毕竟上面残留有金的气息。但男人如同被愧疚吞噬，赏单来者不拒，试图为她谋划稳定的居所和生活。她向金提出帮忙，却把唯一的机会搞砸了。她生自己的闷气，埋头研究起枪械，却不知金听维修师说她有天赋，转身去接无人敢去的任务。  
终于等到金归来，她飞扑进男人怀里，炫耀新学的技术，仰头却见他半边脸缠着纱布。  
“你可以去上学。”他宣布，却未在女孩面上窥见丝毫预想的幸福，这让他有些窘迫，忙压低帽檐。他照过镜子，尽量掩住毁坏的面容。  
波本伸手，手指如绒羽拂过他被遮盖的眼眶。轻轻施压，纱布凹陷下去。  
他躲过截货亡命徒的子弹，但没防住队友为私吞货物迎面射来的暗箭。还未来得及解释眼球摘除手术的安全性，就见她后退两步，举起手上改锥往自己的眼刺去。  
女孩陷入癫狂。即使上肢和腰腹被金磐石般的小臂勒住，几乎被带离地面的双脚仍在空中乱踢。干燥粗糙的手掌覆上她面颊，宽大到将整张脸盖住。她发了疯，啮咬撕扯男人皮肉，似要将他生吞活剥下去。直到热雨打在她头顶，才逐渐浇熄狂嚣的怒意。  
“我会很乖。”金沉默，将女孩搂住。指缝仍紧贴她颤抖的眼睫。鲜血从掌侧淌下，晕染出女孩颈侧的细腻纹路。这似乎没什么说服力。但他对自己亲手养出来的小怪物爱得盲目。“不要这样对待我。”手掌逐渐被润湿，他心软得一塌糊涂。弯下腰将女孩抱紧，脑袋搁在她肩颈，笨拙地说些安慰的温言软语。他嗓音本来就低，听起来像摇篮曲。  
波本清醒过来，后脑勺都快嵌进男人那两片厚实的胸肌，熟悉的皮革，沙土，烟草和酒精混合气味被汗与泪蒸腾，如同父亲的多重具象将她包围，浓烈得让人喘不过气来。  
“放开。”波本微弱抗议，无效后终于服软：“肋骨都要被你勒断了…老爹…”察觉力度稍轻，她忙窜出金的怀抱，手腕却被拉起，捏紧的力度甚至让她轻微疼痛：  
“爱惜自己，即使我不在这里。”金微笑，牵起她的手，带茧的拇指摩挲关节上的绷带：“不过看来这期间你学到了很多东西。”  
“你弄痛我了——”波本低头，小声嘟囔抱怨，以藏匿莫名其妙的羞赧。  
“很疼…？”因此她错过了金脸上难得一见的哀惧神情：“对不起。我最近不太能控制自己的手劲。”  
自此，金放弃铤而走险，但这定然影响收入。即使金不准许她直面枪火交锋接任何任务，她也得想法子赚钱。  
“成了。”再度检查完毕，波本心满意足地把枪递去，收拾起工具。后知后觉头顶一阵凉意。  
“把帽子还我！”她呲牙，两眼噼里啪啦冒火，脑门上却被猛地耷上团丝滑玩意儿。  
“从剧院老板那买的，送你好了…别说，嘿！真可爱。”牛仔聒噪的大嗓门引来酒馆其他人注意。此处一来二去的人们都彼此熟识，也大肆开起波本的玩笑。  
“噢、你就戴着罢。甜心…”平素友好的老板娘捏起打着甜美小卷儿的亚麻色双马尾，一副陶醉的模样。  
“我这有贵客送的口红，鹿油制品，用丝纸包起的，来试试——”波本尖叫，避开那香肠状颜色诡异的物品。  
“长成大姑娘了！叫金给你买条裙子，和我们跳乡村西部舞！”她身上的外套裤装哪里不正常？  
“裙子？”男人刚进门，就被撞个满怀。见女孩满脸通红浑身发抖，惊讶得没能拦住她。  
“她害羞了！”酒吧里的男女一同起哄，有的还吹起口哨。  
金匆匆和酒馆的朋友们打了招呼，回头去追。没跑几步就看见波本用脚狠踩地面。  
他捡起假发，掸去土灰。波本恶狠狠地仰脸瞪视，发现是他后眼泪即刻盈满眼眶。  
“…挺好看。”他挤出句真情实意的安慰，递去假发，却被打掉在地。  
“好看你怎么不自己戴！”  
“波本。”他语气骤冷，觉察气氛凝滞又憎恶自己没控制好情绪，放软语气：“你怎么了？”他注视女孩正打颤的瘦削肩膀，并未等到回复，手试探性伸至她面前，然后抚摸她有些刺手的短发：“我们先回家好不好？”  
金轻握缰绳，波本个子矮小得能被他的斗篷完全盖住，自然坐在前面。他们很久没一起骑马，尽管他还留有双人鞍。低头，看见女孩死死攥着工具箱手柄，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒打在金属箱皮上，指节捏得青白。  
他摘下宽檐帽，扣在波本头顶，独眼眯起，捕捉光线。日落黄昏，回营地需穿过小片沙漠，至少两小时。而晚上太冷。他解开斗篷纽扣，把女孩拉近。  
波本缩在他怀中，不像平日般抗拒肢体亲昵。她哭得安静，但泪已润湿他整个衣襟，像是要把身体里的水流尽。金从未见过这阵仗，情感胜过理智，竟疑心波本受辱，折回酒馆复仇毁尸灭迹的念头一闪而过。就算是旧友，为了她全部杀死也在所不惜。他面露厉色，却瞥见女孩白皙耳背下的淡青血管，惊醒般深呼吸，将本能的嗜血欲望压制下去。  
他未说话，被夕阳拉长的马影逐渐融化在黑夜里。波本冰一般凉的身体终于被他焐热，也许是疲累了，她只断断续续抽噎。  
“老爹你不问我…嗝…发生了什么吗？”  
“你想说的时候自然会说。”他从内兜翻找出手帕。  
“手冻僵了，你帮我擦。”他无奈，细致描摹她睫毛上挂的水滴。女孩满脸狼藉，大咧咧地用力擤鼻涕，被自己吹出的响声逗得发笑，终于把原委说给他听。  
“他们并非故意。你当时没有明确表达不满，所以有人曲解了你的意思。”即使这句话可能让女孩生气，但他迟疑片刻，还是秉公办事。毕竟女孩和他不同，还是有机会彻底脱离这片荒原，到城市去。他不想让她也失去基本道德判断和正义之心。  
“我被吓住了。”波本尽量说得轻松。毕竟，这又是多大件事呢？但她喉咙像被堵住：“他们的态度，好恐怖。你知道吗…前不久还好好的，下秒他们就把我当成另种…”她皱眉，不知该接什么词。东西？生物？她不明白，为何戴个装饰就让她像被塞进了别人的躯壳，已至周围所有人都显得陌生起来。  
“因为和平时的你很不一样。他们也觉得新奇吧。”或许还有看着小孩长大的欣慰。  
“为什么？我喜欢我的头发。”清洗方便，还凉快。“而且那只是顶假发！我哪里都没变。”她强调。  
“我想，他们是觉得你醒事了。”他努力含蓄地阐述。  
“那就是顶假发！而且不是我想戴——”  
“不是假发不假发的问题……因为你在那一刻终于像个真正的女孩儿了。”  
他没料到这句话让波本暴跳如雷。这是事实。别人都调侃他养出了个假小子。  
“我哪里不像女孩！”金注视波本涨成猪肝色的脸庞，有些忧虑。的确，她相对于同龄人，个子小些，甚至还未有变声期。但他只当她身心生长迟缓，仍默认她会遵循固定的唯一道路：出现第二性征、交同龄女性好友共享秘密、疏远父亲、觉醒对年轻男子的爱情、结婚、离开他并获得幸福。他担心是不是从小放任波本在男人堆里长大，让她走了歪路。身体健全的姑娘，本不应这样。  
他搜肠刮肚，寻找形容女孩儿的词汇。她们爱美，穿裙子，不谙世事，被称为纯洁的天使。常亲昵地手拉手，聚在一起百灵鸟般叽叽喳喳，娇笑着分享化妆品和围绕男性的轶事。但这些似乎都与波本大相径庭。  
他抿唇，不知如何一一列举。  
是他做得不对。将女孩捡回家，也是维系人性的私欲作祟。不知不觉间，他将她当成自己的锚，却没能提供合格的养育环境。从小，她身边就缺失母亲。甚至没有女性，对她施行教导和建议。所有言语被自我憎恶吞噬，他有什么理由指责。也许对女孩最好的，是离开他，重归有责任心与经验的正常家庭。  
谈话中断，这份沉默被误读。  
“如果那是父亲您所期望的…”她声音很轻，尾音破碎，像挣扎漂浮的薄脆浮冰，势不可挡春天的来临，安静地融入水，像是未曾存在和反抗过。  
是夜。  
明月高悬，她借光平静凝视指尖蹭上的液体。她在流血，尽管没有受伤的记忆。但是，就这样干涸死去，好像也不坏。她想起蝉蛹。她捡到过几个，金说可以煮了吃。她断然拒绝。过了几日，隔五百米都能听到雄性沙漠蝉为了求偶的彻夜鸣叫。如果她是蝉，更甘愿被吃。她不甘心被迫接受羽化的结果——那没有征求她的同意。  
“波本？！”男人破门而入，木板被撞得粉碎，独眼闪烁亮如烛火。  
女孩抽动鼻翼，看来金的嗅觉比她灵敏百倍。她本来已经接受自己的结局，但看到父亲，又觉得可以咬牙活下去。这闪电般的生死决定让她疲惫不堪，任由金将她翻来覆去检查一番。  
“波本，你来初潮了。”父亲听起来真是陌生，刻意公事公办的郑重语气。  
“什么病？”  
“不是病。你长成大姑娘啦。”  
按女孩的性格，肯定会质疑反驳。譬如，只是流点血，怎么就让她的身份起了变化？金微笑，心脏酸涩又涌动欣喜。  
“你很开心？”意料之外的问题。他惊讶地望向女孩，发现她在回避，并再一次把她的困惑理解成腼腆。  
“当然！别觉得羞耻。这是值得庆贺的事情。”虽然由父亲来说不大妥当，但他极力向处于历史性事件的女孩阐明：“这是周期性的，随之你会迎来发育…”  
波本缩在墙角，舌尖抵住上颚，将男人剥好糖纸送入口腔的海盐太妃糖在齿间滑来滑去。似乎这样就能远离刚换的被褥，供清洁的烧开水，和叠好的更换垫。四周很静。从小到大，父亲都会彻夜守着生病的自己。但这次，似乎有什么不一样了。什么都不一样了。她闭眼，将咸味咽进腹里，耳畔彻夜都是蝉鸣。


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：抚摸眼窝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的杠动式步枪是Winchester Model 1873，被称为“平定西部的枪”，共享这一称号的是Colt枪厂的SAA手枪，（更详细的说是Colt's 1873 single－action Army，柯尔特单动式陆军转轮手枪），即第一章提到金淘汰下来的枪。两把都很可爱，大美人和小美人ヾ(^▽^ヾ)

第二章   
男人正取着晾晒衣物，难以置信地眨眼，怀疑自己在做梦。他听见女孩起床的响动，以为她又爬起来捣鼓死缠烂打才要来、他勒令女孩不准带出门的杠动式步枪。但空气中弥漫的，却是煎蛋与培根的香气。  
“早安，父亲。”波本眼睛弯起，摘下大三号的围裙。  
“你怎么不叫老爹了？”他习惯性去摸女孩扎人的脑袋，却被不留痕迹地避开：“您忘了？之前说我那样喊不够淑女。”金抓挠鬓角，好几年前，似乎有这么回事。当时女孩刚稳定人形，鲜再变回蝙蝠，就被正式带出门，以学会和人交往，毕竟他深知自己是个反面例子。结果和几个贫民窟的流浪儿踢了半天球，学回不少浑话。  
“很好吃。”他夸赞，波本应声笑得灿烂，主动收拾起餐盘。  
金连喝四杯咖啡——每次还未见底，波本便给他续上。对了。他欲起身拿黏土飞碟。若是平日，波本见他有闲，定要胡搅蛮缠地求他教枪法。金不愿拿活物作靶，做过许多模拟道具。  
“我不练枪了。您说得对，我还有其他要学的东西。”女孩将他摁在木凳上，猪鬃刷沾满剃须皂打出的泡沫，拂过他杂草丛生的下巴。失去一半视野范围后更易瞄准，但难应付琐事。比如刮个脸，划道血口是常有的事。波本小时候抗拒他抱，嫌络腮胡扎人。每日剃须也就成了习惯。即使少了只眼睛，常规仍继续。  
冰凉手指抚上皮肤，他喉结滚动，不禁瑟缩。野兽总是忌讳露出要害的。但颏部和脖颈处轻微的挠蹭，还是让他惬意地松弛下来。  
波本执着于枪支的理由，是复仇。他虽觉得她一夜之间变化惊人（但常言道，女人的心思难猜），还是感到欣慰。当时女孩尚未稳定人形，即使被叮嘱守家，还是成天坐不住，悄悄四处扑飞蹦跶。某日男人回家，遍地寻找，幸而远远地听见阵吱哇乱叫，才救下力乏脱水撞进仙人掌被刺卡住的小不点。第二天，金就牵了只矮马回家。至少会比这家伙聪明，清楚自己体力极限，还识路。  
晃荡多了，长些见识，也听来堆故事。金点亮烛火，教她识字，却见女孩板起张小脸，正襟危坐双手交叠，活像听人忏悔的神职人员。  
“我不是你亲生的，对不对？”他虽金盆洗手，风评不是一时能改的。加上他黝黑高大体格魁梧，有人见他突然带回波本同住，传是拐卖小孩吃的狼眼恶魔。  
金思考片刻，认为没有隐瞒的必要。他将波本视如珍宝，但女孩也有权利得知自己来自何处。将不宜的血腥场面含糊处理后，他和盘托出。半夜，见女孩站至床前，以为是令成人也惊怖的讲述使她做了噩梦，没想到她抬头挺胸：  
“老爹，教我枪法。”  
“为什么？”  
“复仇。”血债血偿，生死决斗。这是法外狂徒们秉信的朴素正义与浪漫。但他没想到女孩生来血液中就奔腾着这般以眼还眼的野蛮。  
细软的发丝垂在他臂弯，细微的吐息打在颈侧。手被枕得发麻，女孩趋暖般往他怀里钻。金不知怎么对待这个睡着时如此柔软的小动物，责任重压下，竟感到丝甜蜜的折磨。  
“我会教你。”隔日，他面对忐忑的女孩，许下承诺。“不过我希望你首先能爱护自己，不要为复仇而活。”  
“专心。”波本回神，握住枪柄，一双有力的掌正托住她手臂。金再度向她演示，扣动扳机。波本隐约看见篱笆栏上放的目标落地，随后声音响起。她不禁抬头，仰望男人沁汗的额头，和被朝阳镀上金边的鬓角，眼中满是憧憬。  
那天，在女孩的强烈要求下，金不解，但还是给她剪了头和自己类似的短发。

早夏，河流涨水，草木丰美。金裤腿卷高，弓腰捉起条肥鱼。他下意识将其举高向女孩展示，才发觉身侧并无人影。是了，波本已不会和他下水。也就这个冬天，他带女孩去硫磺温泉——多年前他偶然发现的秘密地点，厚重冬服脱下，他才发现女孩已发育出明显的曲线。懊恼于自己的粗心，他匆匆上岸，水未抖净就披上外套，语无伦次地和波本说明，并决定明天去集市添置几件内衣。女孩很聪明，那之后，无师自通地学会了拿捏与他之间的距离。  
尽管他怀念那个皮肤灼得发红，会扎猛子下河摸鱼，出其不意泼人一脸水还窃笑的小姑娘，有时甚至期望时间过得慢些，但成长和分离是不可避的。  
“猜猜这是哪种鱼？”他走向树荫下照料马匹的女孩。大半年时间，她已扎起短辫。而且似乎怕被烈日晒黑，大热天也带着手套。  
“鲑…白鲑。”鲤鱼的一种，当地人起的别称误导性很强。她以前被骗过一次，才不会再上当。  
“答对了！”金伸手就要拍她后背，举到半空又讪讪放下。波本笑笑，替他解围：“戴着怎么样？没有进水吧。”  
去年平安夜，她终于攒够钱，为金定制了枚义眼。而金回赠给她条项链。她想要步枪，或者定制工具箱，但她早就明白，不能事事如愿。  
“嘿，那个，我前天看见约你去舞会的男孩了。”  
“我不去。”  
“他看上去对你很有意思。”  
“我又不认识他，怎么会喜欢。”  
这听上去像是糊弄话。他们打过好几次照面，怎么能说不认识？  
“不一定要认识才能喜欢。你如果看某个人顺眼，可以尝试发展。”  
“如果你要求我那么做，我就和他跳舞。”女孩绞紧戴手套的指头，皮革被捏得吱咯作响。  
“我没有在要求你，波本。”  
眼见谈话将不欢而散，他转移话题：“你送的东西我很喜欢…”  
“坐下。”他被女孩扯到床边，“我想帮你装。”  
男人坐躺，见波本清洗完用具，还换了副新的棉纱手套，无来由地紧张。女孩靠近，似要跨坐上来。他快速屈膝，改为盘腿坐的姿势。  
手指抚上左脸，他右眼眨动，由于鼻梁遮挡，只能看见她的部分动作。异香萦绕鼻腔。女孩进入青春期果然爱起美来，每日都揩精油，只不过味道稍有些浓烈，甚至干扰了他的嗅觉。眼罩被勾起，他皱眉，吞咽口唾沫，双眼紧闭，并不愿意让女孩看见空荡荡的眼眶。软革贴上右边，他睁眼，一片漆黑。  
“别闹。”他完整的右眼竟被遮盖。完全失去视觉，其他感官更为敏锐。他颈背寒毛直竖，觉察女孩的轻笑喷在他耳廓上，她太了解他的脾性，以至劝告失去威慑力。  
轻微布料摩挲声。是女孩摘下手套。  
“义眼表面太滑。”波本自顾自解释，狂热地注视男人裸露在外的眼窝。摘除很顺利，恢复后没有破相。眼周完整，马鬃般浓密的睫毛仍在眼睑上。只不过，那颗温柔注视她的眼球全然消失，它的容身之处，如今是深红色的肉造空穴，内里随男人的呼吸轻微翕动。  
“波本，不要盯着那里。”金抿唇，憎恶起自己该死的直觉，甚至能感受到视线。他想叫停，又不忍心拂了女儿的心意。这认知失调惹得他眼皮起跳，在波本的视角，那狭长杏仁状的窄洞正快速收缩。她不禁伸出手，半截食指插入内腔。  
“…！”这太超过了。他咬牙，舌顶住上颚，才没发出怪异的声音。女孩像是觉得好玩，甚至在里面搅动。女孩的指甲似乎剪得很短，指端并无剐蹭感。因此，即使女孩在里面弯起手指，从内部摩擦他的眼皮，竟也没有带来痛楚。  
“你还会哭吗？父亲？”她打着圈摩挲眼角，像是在按压泪道。金这才感到肉体上的不适，条件反射式闭眼，上下眼睑却夹住了女孩的指节。重复刺激间，身体自发作出生理反应。肌肉一阵抽搐后，脱力般的酸涩席卷而来。液体不受控制地漫出流淌，润湿眼眶。  
“好诶！”女孩的欢呼将他的斥责打个措手不及。“这样就容易塞进去啦。”她退了出来，湿润的指腹擦过他的脸颊和鬓角。  
随后他眼皮被两指强制扒开，“别动，不然会受伤。”金浑身僵硬，清晰地被迫感受那坚硬浑圆的物体塞入他眼眶，轻柔顶撞在内部的肉壁上。  
“完工。眨两下，让眼球复位。”女孩的语气像是处理维修完毕的机械，这奇妙地缓解了男人的尴尬情绪。他顺从照做，然后眼罩被摘掉。重见天日的那一刻，他居然盼望能用两只眼睛，不失真地好好看看女孩的脸。然而，这只是幻想。  
他屏息。女孩靠得太近了。但她脸上久违的快乐让他不想打破这情绪。波本注视男人那对清澈见底的浅金虹膜，低下头，伸舌舔舐那只因她而失明的眼睛。  
“——”金头皮发麻。尽管没真实感觉到，仍有股寒气从尾椎冲到头顶。这不正常…  
“我太开心了。”女孩将脑袋埋在他颈窝里：“你又变得漂亮啦。”  
对的，她只是太开心。金失笑，放弃纠正波本的形容词。毕竟女孩是能抱住泵动散弹枪高呼小宝贝的家伙，难怪对着熊一般的自己也能说好看。  
第二天的圣诞节，他久违摘下帽子，一番打扮，和波本进了酒馆。几位可爱的女士，上前对他称赞搭讪，甚至主动问要不要做舞伴。  
“那我也去跳舞。”像受节日气氛的鼓动，波本欢快地对他宣布，冲出酒馆。  
这次，金没追来。  
有人向她邀约，即使在她明确拒绝下，仍请她赏光，叫喊美丽的小姐。她奔跑起来，越来越快，仿佛这样就能将所有抛开。高跟舞鞋在冰面上打滑，她摔倒，挣扎起身，甩掉别人伸来的手，一瘸一拐躲进马厩。她蹬掉鞋，嗤笑这昂贵的女式鞋底竟没有防滑面。难道女人不需要走路？她憎恨这些装扮。束腰让人难以呼吸；工装裤不允许穿；女式裙必须精心裁剪符合身段——但居然不装口袋。她真想把身上穿的一切掷了去，裸身上街，把那些男人女人全给吓死。对啊！都扔掉！管它裙鞋袜项链！……项链。  
女孩溺水般大口呼吸，肠胃翻绞，将内容物全吐了出去。明明是冬天，却嘈杂得像万千虫齐鸣。一时间，马厩站满看不见脸的人影。不对，这里是哪？妓院！酒吧！舞厅！影子站成一列，左右晃动分裂成仿佛从模具中刻出的两组人形。这是男人，那是女人。他们拥吻调情，朝她旋转而来，仅余的空间被越挤越紧。她惊恐，不知逃到哪里。无数双眼睛齐齐转向：判断她到底属于哪边；然后彼此对视：像你，不，像你；再转头窥探：仔细看看；再对视。肩膀上的脑袋们不停飞速扭动旋转，千百张口桀桀桀桀齐笑——她哪里都不属于？那就杀掉！杀完用现成材料做个新的！  
她张嘴尖叫，却听不见自己的声音。她的灵魂脱离，浮在半空中看他们的手抓住自己的肉体揉捏。声音，乳房，臀部，下体，熟悉的自己一点点变形。心脏在胸腔中左冲右突，渴望逃离。要窒息，喘不过气了。她挣扎抓向胸口，触及垂在胸间的项链，连忙将它攥住，想用力扯下。最终还是将它握紧。  
呼气。吸气。呼气。吸气。所幸她在这频繁的发作中，略微掌握了些生存的方法。脑海中浮现零件。依次组装，装弹瞄准，拨动撞锤，扣下扳机。砰。射击。咔。转轮。假想的杀母仇敌四肢中弹，脑袋开花。她继续向尸体射击，砰。咔。砰。咔。砰。咔……  
“铛——铛——铛——”  
报时钟敲响。她应该去舞会了。波本停止啃咬的动作。木然地看向门外的飘雪。她的十根手指，每个都缺失了大半指甲，原本纤细白嫩的指尖满布疤痕，丑陋不堪。结好的痂被反复撕开，鲜血淋漓。  
女孩似不觉得痛楚，细细用香料制的软膏涂抹伤口。这样父亲就闻不见血腥味了。她戴上手套，提起裙角，轻快迈步，如变装完毕赶往皇宫的灰姑娘。


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：异食，轻微血腥场面描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 素描画像的服装描写魔改自《大西洋帝国》中的一套穿着（假装此处有图）

今夜是满月。

以月为计的循环周期是极易推算的。除了例行经期，波本还掌握了其他规律——不如说是秘密。

已是半夜，家中仍只有她一人。女孩像是早已料到，面无表情地抱膝枯坐，直至隐约能见启明星。她熟稔地烧水，装瓶，上马，朝沙漠深处去。

她提灯弯腰，走入对她来说都过于窄小的洞穴——身材更高大的人怕是要狗爬进去。她扫视四周，酒桶滚翻，药包和杂物被撕扯粉碎，散落得到处都是，男人昏睡在地，显然已失去意识。也就是几月前开始的事情。金开始躲着她，推说有任务，实则逃进这里，将自己灌得烂醉，第二天再更换衣物洗净身体，若无其事地回来。

他以为能骗过她的眼睛。

波本走近，打量眉眼紧闭、痛苦喘息的父亲。看来他病状又加剧了。数条突兀的粗铁链从他被缠绕的手臂和脚踝垂落，明显是束缚工具。他偶然暴露过一次颈上的勒痕，但对此避而不谈，从此围巾不离。这很好，他们都有自己的隐情，然后一步步任由其恶化下去。她是来查看男人是否有异状。昏迷，失温，窒息，都可能轻易夺取人的性命。她不愿意金死，更无法忍受独自活下去。

金呕吐过。枕着秽物入睡，真可怜。她没在其中发现消化过的食物。也对，他应该吃不下东西。液体中掺杂血丝，但这不是什么大问题。

啊啊。如果是以前的自己，看到这幕定会心碎。但这一年来，她自我内耗太严重，已经疲累到提不起力气。波本漫不经心地将男人的脸扳起，直至清洁完地面。移动两步，瞧见男人濡湿的下体。

失禁了么。

这倒是头回见。她稍作考量，还是去解皮带。咔哒。还以为按父亲的谨慎程度，这里也会上锁。波本撇嘴，剥下牛仔裤。

好在只是小便。沾湿毛巾，她细致擦拭。

…好像有哪里不对。

波本顿住，将他双腿打开。

男人体毛浓密而卷曲，还挂有排泄的液体。其下掩映的，除了阴茎，还有“女性”的外阴。

她两手拇指抚上大阴唇，将其掰开，凑近鉴别。波本熟悉这样的构造。她曾对着镜子，凝视每月流血的部位。她想弄清是什么改变了自己。

为什么？之前强压下的困惑与质疑卷土重燃。是什么定义了她的外在表现？人们认为是性别。是什么定义了她的性别？书报、医生和父亲告诉她，是性器官。但父亲拥有同样的东西。逻辑链条断裂，“顺理成章”成为谎言。

她与他拥有同样部件，却只有她承受规训。烈日当头，金可以光着上身，裸露比她丰硕得多的胸膛；她却被迫穿上窒闷的胸衣；同样是拒绝，金用眼神就能让对方噤声，自己明确表态说不，别人仍认为是在害羞。她一直用“这本质是力量悬殊带来的差异，只要变得强大，差别对待就会消失”说服自己，但随年龄增长，她逐渐看清以性器官和性征为界，男女间逐渐扩大的沟壑是多么难以逾越。她见过矮小顾家、温和友好的杂货老板被取笑为孬种软蛋男，魁梧未婚、手艺精湛的木匠闲话称其悍妇老处女。她厌弃强加于她的女性责任和身份，但也不想成为男人——她还没想好自己要成为什么样的人。但没人给她思考的时间。挤压来自她无法认同又被迫选择皈依的两方，而她在收窄的狭缝中挣扎。金无法理解，也无从察觉（成长过程如毛虫成蝶，再自然不过的蜕变，谁会去在意蛹的挣扎，以致干涉其形成？），所以没有拉她一把。

她原本是这么想的。

但为什么？金也是异类吧。难道没有经历过这样的阶段？还是说他已经学会了处世法则，所以对此而不见？真不公平。她嫉妒金伪装出的自由，又悲愤他不怜悯。如果素不相识，见她溺水作岸上观，波本不会介意。毕竟这水很冷。可是，她真心实意将金当作父亲——她寄托所有挚爱，理所当然地信赖——就像笃信太阳照常升起，波本坚信金无所保留地对自己倾洒爱意。或许的确如此。时至今日，她才窥见慷慨光明背后的暗面。就算是再恳切的爱，也遵循不可见不可说不可违背的轨迹行进。

波本无法再将自己交给这样的关系。她明白，只要装作什么都没看见，继续妥协，他们便还能相亲相爱继续生活下去。只是她难以忍受了。失眠，记忆衰退，间歇发作的心悸手麻。精细操作屡次失误，灵感远去，许久未能品尝沉浸在兴趣的忘我狂喜。她勉强把爱当作替代品。但天平已倾斜。爱曾经是她渴求的唯一。但爱又真正算得上什么东西，值得她抵押自己的命运？归根结底，她是个永不知足的坏孩子：扭曲，任性，自我中心。这里已经没有值得她向往的东西。

她替男人整毕穿着，清理自己来过的痕迹。金没有任何过错。共同度过甜蜜的回忆，他永远是自己敬爱的父亲。回到营地，栓好马匹，打扫房间，更衣沐浴，焚烧日记。她将有价值的物品放置显眼处：私房钱，精细修理的枪支，所有金为她置办的服装及用品。

对了，差点忘记这个。

手伸至颈边，小心翼翼摘下项链。虽然一直随身佩戴，但她不忘维护，应该能再买个好价钱。扯下张纸条留言，她微笑，在句末画上大大的笑脸，用吊坠压实。

女孩走出门，赤条条地，未着片缕。

幸好，她还没忘记怎么飞。

晨曦下，一只小蝙蝠扇动翅膀，歪歪斜斜腾空，毫不回头地远去。

“排除。”

波本鼓起脸颊，脑内清单划去该项。离家出走后，她拟定未来计划：当务之急是多学些东西，安身立命，顺便沿途寻找杀害母亲仇人的消息。于是游历周边城镇，四处打听。说是打听并不贴切，她只是偷偷伏在房梁上，调查内部情况。当被告诉身为伎院某位女子的遗孤，她追问到底在何处，因为是在执行诸多外出任务之一的途中，金不记得具体方位，只勉强记得房屋的造型构造。看来挨个排除，才最为稳妥。虽是大海捞针，她尽量安排好日程，以提高效率。清晨，浏览悬赏栏，也许杀害母亲的凶手会再度犯案；白天，她便徜徉闹市，偷学修理铺和机械制造店（天堂！）的手艺；黄昏，藏匿于声色之所。

最无聊的就是去伎院！

她总是无法理解为何人们刚见面就能脱裤子性交，难道这些家伙初次相遇便会给对方打性感分，评估能不能操？她倒吊身体，翅膀拢住小憩。白花花的肉体交叠摩擦，真是无聊。还是前几天去的房间有趣点，卖淫者拿玫瑰将尿道当花瓶，恩客跪下给对方作马骑，还有挑战身体伸展极限的——原来两只拳头都能伸进去。阅览参差多态实在让她开心，仅有的不快之处，在于金未给她写信。难道他生气了？她一封封地寄，没任何回音。她铜板都折在邮费上，晚上只能睡在伎院附近的垃圾堆旁。那里扒拉两下，就能刨出个被丢弃的死婴。

“今天喝多了，状态不好。”放屁，你这叫阳痿。跑几家伎院都见到这家伙，晦气。“但我可是个神枪手…”看体态就不像。“一枪击溃了伤害我心爱姑娘的怪物。”

什么？

她尖耳朵竖起，仔细聆听。

“酒馆…四楼…虽未挽救她的性命…”信息基本符合。她振翅，从窗户缝中离去。

“啊啊啊什么东西救命！”那男子尖声惊叫，软倒在光裸女子的怀里。

波本蹑手蹑脚，轻悄翻找。房间昏暗，弥漫灰尘，墙体布满污渍霉斑。这里是被遗忘的禁地，走廊堆满杂物，房门被木板钉死，像锁住所有秘密。

楼下仍是欢声笑语灯火通明。没有人记得母亲曾在此死去。这么多年，她会不会很寂寞？手触及纸片，她将其抽出，移至残破的窗边。借暗淡新月的亮光，是张未完成的素描肖像。其上所绘之人穿深灰条纹西装，戴浅顶软呢帽，一副帮派打扮，胸前却插支玫瑰。波本眨眼，才察觉自己看得发呆。她皱眉，速记特征。画面上的男人拄杖斜睨，目光如炬，似灼穿纸面。发色漆黑，轮廓深邃，鹰钩鼻，薄唇抿根细香烟。旁边是个女子轮廓，只见身形，未勾勒眉眼，怀抱团包裹起来的物体，可能是束鲜花。将纸片翻过，一行飞舞小字：“很喜欢你送的礼物。——你的小方糖”

小方糖…波本吐舌做怪相，勉强接受这个腻人的名字。收好画像，她犹豫，在地板上郑重放下朵康乃馨。敬素未谋面的你。

“嘿，老兄，给你放门外了。”牛仔挠头。身为老醉鬼，嗅到这酒气还是咂嘴。这是要往把自己喝死的地步去。未得到回答，无奈，他将东西放下离开。信使只负责转交到镇，他赶牲畜时便替捎一程，做个顺水人情。但只见来，未见应。他不便掺和私人家庭问题，只负责送信。

马蹄声已听不见了。门露条窄缝，伸出只手臂。它青筋暴起，肌肉盘结，粗壮到能扼死猛兽，此刻却簌簌发抖，连包裹都难以拾起。

屋内晦暗，每个透光缝隙都被封死；地上更是杂乱不堪。瓶罐堆叠，四散药片。瘫坐屋内的人比这房间还要邋遢。须发未经打理，结节疯长，灌木丛般的脸中露出只血丝遍布的狼眼。已是冬天，室内无取暖，呼气成冰，金还是只穿件已看不出颜色材质的衬衫。他使力，歪歪斜斜地划断封口。他竟时时刻刻攥把匕首。毕竟枪已经拿不稳了。

“亲爱的老爹”。好不容易眯眼看清信头，男人冷笑一声，猛地干呕起来。他咳嗽，随意揩去嘴角的黑痰，摸索过酒桶，抓把药合服下。对症状而言，这没多大用处，他已发展出耐药性，只希望麻醉物能让他失去力气，昏迷数天，熬过月的盈亏。

说起来简单。听起来自缚睡觉就能解决。但从首个周期醒来的时候，血痂结满地板，铁链已被他生生挣断。他好奇为何失去理智后自己未选择了断，毕竟那更符合感性。五感恢复间，他觉得有东西硌着掌心，于是望向软塌塌垂在地面的右臂——看来挣扎中他不小心将其弄断，手居然是捏紧的。掰开，里面躺张纸片：

“亲爱的老爹，我出门了。不在的这些天，请照顾好自己，我会回来。:－）”

他垂眼，拈起它咀嚼。日后的每张来信，都全然被他拆吃入腹，以缓解饥饿的感觉。

这很可笑。被用来止痛的事物，并无该用途。他本应阅读，然后回信，只是他提笔时，手指总在抖，字迹乱爬如蚊蝇。再然后，他清醒的时间越来越少，无暇他顾，将其当作最后稻草，一日日地捱。两次。三次。再好的药，最终也失去功效。

他头痛欲裂，仍继续看，努力聚焦视线。波本过得好吗？有没有说什么时候回来？但通篇读毕，只讲复仇。哈。十四年的时间，终究惨败给血缘。早知如此，初遇那日他定会追上去，把那个家伙逮住撕碎。金被酸楚与妒忌折磨，却从未假设过，当时如果转身离开，是否就不用自食苦果。他相信，无论人生无论重来多少次，都会糟糕透顶。他无法逃脱悲剧的命运，还会愚蠢地作出无数错误选择。但选择收养女孩，并不属于其中。这是他做过最好的决定之一。

这次的信太苦，难以下咽。他去抓包裹，内容物摔落。银币叮当作响，玻璃圆球骨碌碌滚动。她是离得多么远，还以为他仍需要这些。这些倒是可以吃。他眼神狂热，喉腔内翻滚兽类的咆哮。此时，黏在包裹背后的印刷物飘落。牛仔误落下的东西。

他将其抓起，是张通缉令。正欲将其捏成团扔远，瞧见其内容的那刻，脸色大变，胡乱抓些物品，踉跄向门外奔去。


	5. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放不出图，因此无法po上珍藏袖珍手枪的图片。（漂亮的小玩意儿  
> 关于肉桂：蝙蝠的确讨厌辛辣气味的东西，因此肉桂能当天然的驱蝙蝠药

幸运！  
心脏在胸腔中砰砰直跳。如果金在这里，她定要放声大笑，缠在他身上转圈！  
波本踮脚，从布告栏扯下传单。没错，就是他。相貌相符，连衣着都丝毫未变。即使被重金悬赏，画像上的男人仍副气定神闲的模样。这个人渣，连伪装都不屑。  
匪帮…恶党…离奇死亡…极危…  
女孩细读，将每个字眼烙进脑海，目光打在末行：最后目击地点。  
波本将纸团揣进口袋，手指擦过把袖珍宽口径短筒手枪。这是她的护身物，唯一没舍得丢弃的东西。父亲认可她枪法后，故作神秘地说要出趟远门。清晨醒来，枕侧便躺着个缎带扎起的纸盒，打开，里面躺着若干养护工具，和这把骨架融银，胡桃木柄，骨架镶嵌精细雕花贝壳的小玩意儿。金正给自己倒水，风尘仆仆。他日夜赶路，取得这份定制礼物立刻返程，清晨才抵达。咖啡未入口，听见声拉长高亢如壶烧开的尖叫，赶往房间，好笑地看女孩捂脸在地上打滚，忙把她拉起。波本冲向他，像枚子弹，哭花的小脸撞入他肚腹：“手枪！我的第一把手枪！！！”  
“谢谢爹地——好开心！我喜欢它！我爱你，爱你！”  
他讶异，没想到会收获这么大反应。他心悸，竟从女孩纯粹欣喜中体会到久违的甜蜜。原来为人父母是这样的感觉，他给予的，远远比不上所汲取的爱意。他清楚，随时可能恶化的身体状况如发条定时炸弹随他捆绑。但是，即使不知道未来会发生什么，至少此刻，他萌生些许存活下去、与命运对抗的勇气。“恭喜，我的小神枪手。”金将毡帽轻扣在女孩头顶，暗自祈祷。  
请保佑我。  
波本默念，紧握枪柄。

当然，除非极近距离，袖珍枪实际上并无大杀伤力。波本骑马，背负把双管猎枪，因为个子矮小，远远看去，枪比人长。获得可靠消息后，她前天踩点，今日正式启程。到达附近，放归租赁的马匹，风雪中行进。她步速极快，却负重不小。  
干粮和水，用于狙击的栓动步枪，方便射击的双动左轮，肩系子弹袋，腰挂匕首，腿上别把蝴蝶刀。  
俨然一个行走的武器库。  
也谋划好后路。如果复仇不成，她能即刻化身蝙蝠脱逃，从长计议。  
不知对手何时出没。这是场消耗战。波本不想错过这次机会。但之后…无论是成功还是失败，她都会回家，和他讲自己的冒险经历，听听金的建议。  
而且，她想他了。

波本跨坐树上，仰头望天。这景象十九年难得一见，满月恰逢平安夜。她呼出口白气，看它飘荡升空，孩子气地咯咯笑。  
咔嚓。残枝被断裂的响动。她凝神，端枪瞄准。  
枯草丛后窜出位猎手，满身鲜红，金发碧眼，惶急如惊鹿。  
吹箭扑地扎入他面前的土地。  
“站住。”她喝住欲逃的男子，“我随时能杀了你。先回答我的问题。”  
“你有没有见过这个男人？”男子低头，才发现箭头上穿了张画像。  
“就是他！”猎手极力遏制自己的叫喊，“我和几个老乡结伴，想赚笔赏金…但他是个怪物…！”  
“杀死了你的同伙？”  
“不，我们逃了。他在和群不认识的打斗。都很强。”  
“那你怎么沾的哪些？”  
猎手颤抖如筛糠：“我跑错方向，被埋伏的家伙锁喉拖走，以为栽了……那怪物突然出现，单凭拐杖噗得捅他个对穿。”难怪会溅一身。波本皱眉，但那不只是血。他全身遍布污渍，像洒满糖霜的蛋糕。  
“然后那怪物弯腰凑过来…”男子面露土色，仿佛低沉嘶哑的嗓音仍在耳畔缠绵流连，像刚融化还残余颗粒的黑巧克力。“他说，今天是特殊的日子，请我看烟花——”然后，  
砰！庞大的躯体在他眼前爆开，怪物舔舐嘴唇，仿佛炸裂的是瓶香槟。  
“平安夜快乐，陌生人。”冰冷如蛇信的吐息拂过他耳垂，轻柔似情人啄吻。他想夺命奔逃，方才死者的朋党却紧步包围。  
金属硬物抵上他后背，轻轻一推。他晃过神时，已站在角斗场外，身上并未多出个血窟窿，只是腿软如泥。他忍不住回望，人类外形的怪物正插兜站立，手杖在掌中翻飞，顷刻间，满地尸骸。脑浆化雪，肉块成泥。始作俑者黑衣一尘不染，手指间橘火明灭。猎手猛然醒神：自己竟看入了迷。他慌不择路逃窜。身后的男人连眼皮都没抬，悠悠吐了个烟圈。  
波本注视，直至猎手远去的动静完全消失，才放下枪。据猎手描述，案发地在另个山头，据此步行半小时路程。她已迫不及待地与仇敌对峙了。  
但首先，她得先从树上下来。  
她不会爬树。拜托，她生长的地方是荒漠。倒有几颗歪脖子树，上面套着吊死人的绳索。  
一只蝙蝠奋力振翅，小爪子抓紧长枪背带，还是被拖得下落。  
果然许愿都不灵。长高二十厘米，人形变出能飞的翅膀，金接纳完整的自己，没一个实现的！她瘪嘴，收拾行囊离去，摔疼的屁股仍阵阵发痛，还好枪没事。

“操你！”波本咬牙，赤瞳瞪得溜圆。  
没走多久，她便发现男人踪迹。一路尾随，跟丢几次，哼哧哼哧爬上山顶，终于见他进入间破败小木屋后没了动静，似乎在歇息，以为天赐良机，拔枪潜入。  
刺鼻气味直冲脑门，眼前白光迸溅，像有人在她脑袋里开枪。她四肢发软，倒在地上。再醒来，手脚已被捆缚住，男人躺在她对面的摇椅上，满脸惬意吃着蛋糕，长腿撑地晃荡。  
“你是在吃屎吗，熏死人了。”她被熏得发晕，终于找到气味来源，即使知道对方很危险，还是忍不住发问。  
“真可怜。长这么大没人带你吃过肉桂蛋糕卷？”他慢条斯理地叉起一小口，送至女孩嘴边。蝙蝠对部分天然香料十分敏感，于是想做个实验（他自己也想吃，于是甩掉女孩回城买了块），却没想到她经不起这丁点。  
波本怒目而视。虽然憎恨，理论上讲，她和男人不算真正认识。但对方自来熟的态度，令她愈发反感。于是单刀直入：  
“小方糖。”  
“怎么了？我的甜心？”他眯眼，从女孩皱起的臭脸上寻到乐趣。  
“我的母亲这么称呼自己。”波本平铺直叙，“但她死了。是你杀的吗。”  
“也许。”  
“也许？”短促气音饱含怒气，“你夺走了一个人的生命！”金教导她，除非是为了自我保全，否则剥夺无辜者的生存权利是不可饶恕的罪行。  
“你是要制裁我吗？”虽然不记得在哪听过，但这副口吻很是熟悉。他无可否认女孩的指控，于是双手交叠，好整以暇似观看戏剧表演。  
“没有这回事。我只是想要了解她。您知道，我生下来就是孤儿，不知道自己父亲是谁，母亲又早早逝去。您还记得吗，我母亲的名字？”波本清楚，他们力量悬殊，何况她还缴械。但是，未必没有胜算…只要能争取更多时间。曾经为了以人形飞翔，她练习过如何单独化出翅膀。其他部位，应该也适用。  
“不。”男人耸肩，好奇如果掀去房顶，女孩会不会像个热气球般飘飘忽忽飞天，毕竟她看上去要炸了。名字，长相，包括人本身，都不过是些转瞬即逝的虚假玩意儿。有限生命的事物，总喜欢用标签赋予意义。  
“那，您的名字是？”  
“你叫什么？”无聊。他厌倦虚以委蛇 。皮手套包裹的拇指摩挲拐杖上镶嵌的兽首。  
“…B…波本。”女孩抿唇。她本想编造假名，但唇舌似不受控制，眼见男人向她走来，威压逼得她喘不过气。他撑住扶手，俯身靠近。  
他手掌抚上女孩耳侧垂坠的银白碎发，将她脸颊扳过，迫使那双似有火花闪烁的猩红眼睛直视自己。这副皮囊不错，可惜太弱小，无法供他享乐。他勾起唇角，獠牙闪动寒光，低语粘稠如蜜：“你既然想知道我的名字，不如成为我的奴仆。至少在这个世界，你会无人企及。”  
“去死！”女孩高喊，抽出贴身放置的袖珍枪支。  
好玩。  
预料中的枪击声并未响起。波本手指捏得发白，然而竟无法开枪。  
“狠话要说在敌人死透后，才有观赏上的威慑力。”他喟叹，修长手指夹住女孩努力抬高的枪管。  
“操你！”  
他未理会这口头泄愤，掌心包裹女孩的手。他喜欢精致纤细的物件，因为相比人类，它们能保存更久。奇怪。如果女孩仍在精神控制下，应当主动递枪。他隔手套摩挲女孩紧绷的手背。察觉她因未知状况在紧张。  
“嘘…放松。”他声音轻缓，竟奇异地极具安抚性。波本没被毒药表面的糖壳迷惑。男人的抚摸像蛇腹在皮肤上爬行，她只觉得恶心。  
“嘶——”她倒吸口冷气。拇指骤地被钳住后掰，碎裂般的疼痛险些让她握不住枪柄。  
“痛吗？”他询问的语气很是关心，仿佛刚刚掰断她手指的不是自己。温柔触碰沿手背下行，轻握她小指，像在把玩个物件。波本抿唇，肠胃翻涌，脸色苍白。  
“看来你仍保留有自我意志。我是安古斯图拉，我允许你知晓我的名字。”他挑眉，语气戏谑：“和你的名字挺搭，是不是？苦精与威士忌。但念起来冗长，‘安古’听起来更好听。”手被放开，波本竟感到丝力竭。但她并未庆幸逃脱。毕竟，捕食者常有捉弄猎物的恶趣味。她只是暂且从利爪中逃脱。  
“但你还是没能对我开枪，猜猜为什么？”男人兴致肉眼可见地高昂，波本皱眉，觉得他实在难以捉摸。  
因为你有病。她腹诽，食指试图回扣。  
得，看来是真的。  
她知道这是徒劳，但仍不肯放下高举对准男人头颅的枪，做无谓的抵抗。  
“因为我是你父亲。无法对我实施杀意，是埋在你血脉中的东西。”他语调缱绻，期待起新玩物的可爱反应。  
“放你的狗屁！”波本咆哮，龇牙咧嘴。  
男人大笑。真是越来越有趣。他凑近，跪坐在女孩腿间。人类的任何动作，在他看来只不过是小狗在脚边打转。即使跪下，也只是他施舍亲昵的手段。真有人会因为逗弄宠物而显得卑贱吗？何况他手上还拉着烈犬的缰绳。他将额头抵住枪口，深黑眼眸向上注视。他无论看向什么，都显得貌似深情。  
“让我们试试看。”  
波本切齿。她不能忍受珍宝被亵渎：她称作父亲的人，以及其赠予的枪。但是，无论如何也无法扣下扳机。恶魔。滔天恨意无法转化为行动，身体像是被施咒，僵在原地。男人神色愉悦，动作变本加厉。  
他吻上冰冷枪侧，双眼吊起，观察女孩骤然绷紧的身体，咂摸出这枪对她的特殊含义。薄唇游弋，湿润呼吸给表面镀上层白气。好极了。他在女孩眼中读出愤怒之外的原始情绪——欲望。恋物癖？还是因为别的事情？粉色舌尖伸出，勾勒枪口的圆形。  
波本震颤，男人手指明明冷得像冰，吐息却是热的。温度透过金属传递，灼烧她手心。这是侮辱，挑衅。男人瞥见她的扭曲表情，微笑，舌舐过尖牙，张嘴含住枪管。袖珍手枪是大口径，将他口腔撑开，嘴唇被拉扯成O型。见波本如遭雷击，他恶劣地受到鼓励，含得更深，吞入整个枪身，头前后摆动，将其纳入喉咙，但避开触碰到女孩手指。这份“体贴”并没有缓解她的状况。与枪打了无数交道，她一下便能听出，男人的舌头正探入本应发射子弹的腔道滑动顶弄。烦躁的陌生情绪席卷女孩身体，她抿唇，咬出血痕。  
窗外扑来只猫头鹰，顷刻又离去。  
男人松嘴，唇与枪之间，牵出数缕透明银丝，女孩的呆滞神情微妙满足了他的兴趣。值得考究。可惜他暂时还有别的事情做。打了个响指，他封锁住女孩化身蝙蝠的能力。  
“感谢款待。”他伸手，拐杖飞到手里：“我要先去和别人做笔交易。”言下之意：待会儿还来找你。  
波本怔怔，目送他随风离去。  
“混球！”十分钟后，她终于回神，对空气怒吼。该死，首要任务是护理遭玷污的枪支。她拖着椅子倒地，翘着根未经固定的断指，向墙角那堆她被收缴的物品匍匐前进。


	6. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：触手，窒息，血腥场面描写

第五章  
“嘿，老兄。”马夫探头，叫住前方的身影。刚被拦下时他提心吊胆：自己算高的，但和眼前男人比较，即使对方弯腰驼背，竟还是矮一头。而且还戴兜帽，散乱头帘遮眼，浓密胡须蔽脸，完全看不清表情；衣着破烂，大冬天竟未穿鞋，像是个走投无路的劫匪，或者流浪汉。男人摸索内口袋，但拿出来的不是刀，而是个小包。他手哆嗦得厉害，颇为费劲才把包装打开。里面堆满各色药片，他抓了把就往嘴里塞。  
瘾君子？结核病？马夫惊恐，甩动缰绳，但马不愿移动，弓起背脊，扬高头架，像是吓坏了。  
男人展开张纸，在其上轻点。那指头冻得红肿，布满污渍，但很粗硬，像是干活的手。  
马夫终于会意，又好奇男人怎么不直接问地名。问完路，男人折起纸就远去。也许是个哑巴，到不熟悉的地方投奔亲戚？他起了恻隐之心。明天便是圣诞，本应彼此团聚。  
见对方顿足，他喊道：“如果你不介意我可以载你进城。”  
“谢…谢…”马夫勉强听清粗哑的嘶声。他想起放羊的老弟，身居高山久未与人沟通，再遇见时，说话也是这个模样。大家都不容易。  
奇怪的是，男人刚走远，马就站起，劫后余生般打着响鼻。

金像是完全失去对外部的感知，赤足在结冰路面上急行，抄近路拐入树林。他很感激马夫，但不能接受其好意。他长途奔驰，直到饲养多年的爱马都惊惧，抗拒他靠近。动物的直觉比人要灵敏。他本性已完全觉醒，通过过量药物压制才勉强保持理智，但正逐步丧失人形。他拉下兜帽，两只被压住的狼耳从头顶竖起。如果再接受更多满月照射，不能维持人身，也是迟早的事。但他无法选择藏匿。  
波本寄来的信上，详细说明了计划，但看到悬赏令上的人像时，他头痛欲裂，身体不受控制般，竟起了濒死反应，是他的本能，嗅探出了这个通缉犯非同寻常的危险性。他不想让自己的女孩去送死。只要能在日落前找到她，便还有一丝机会。但如果先找到的是那个恶鬼——他金瞳闪烁，最坏的情况，只是同归于尽。  
残日西沉，冬季的夜晚，总是过早来临。金心下焦急，专注追寻。记忆中的女孩，氤氲她常用的香料气息，但当下竟闻不到丝毫的相似味道。  
微咸的腥甜随风贯入鼻腔，金喉结滚动，平复躁动。也许曾有场狩猎。男人拨开必经之路的灌木，却误入恶魔的屠宰房。满眼雪地坚冰，但纯白不复，如血河凝固。碎浆铺地，像浓稠的覆盆子果酱涂抹面包。金想呕吐，唇间流出的却是不受控制分泌的唾液。他捂嘴，惊骇万分地发现自己颌部前凸尖牙交错，唇齿相比人类更像狼的吻部；面颊旁丛生灰白毛发，躯体变形涨大，衣服紧勒胸口，然后被撑破。他浑身发热，不禁喘息，却发出声凄厉的嚎叫。  
金抬头，绝望地望见，一轮圆月徐徐亮起。  
他凭借残余意识摸出匕首自裁，但薄锋撞上肌肉，边缘竟卷起。狼人的身体刀枪不侵，嗅觉更是敏锐百倍。因此，在刺鼻血臭中，他嗅到丝缕甘甜的芳香——啊，这就是他要找的。狼人利齿张开，扯出笑容。

波本磨牙，恶狠狠踢了刚捆住她的椅子几脚。待她卷土重来，定要设计套刑罚工具，把那个变态折磨到求饶。脑内的机械制图让她振作，收拾好行装，女孩准备离开这鬼地方。  
“哐！”有什么东西破门而入径直扑来。  
撞地瞬间，她两手双动左轮同时开火。感谢新技术，不用扳撞锤就能快速拔枪。  
“叮。”子弹壳落地，女孩大惊，闪躲不及被按住身体。利爪扎入右肩皮肤，利痛贯穿手臂。她抬膝上顶，未伤及对手毫毛却挫伤出淤青。她咬牙，甩出被刺右手所持枪支，利用野兽分神刹那左手前突对准其面部。  
“金？”她轻呼，动作先想法一步，枪口抵上巨狼仅余的金黄眼睛，果断扣下扳机。  
子弹掠过狼人眼皮，打得他头直偏过去。嗥叫自他喉管响起，他伸舌，将自脸颊淌下的血卷入口中，狂怒在血管里肆虐。和低劣的原始狼不同，反击和威慑不会吓退他，反而激起嗜血的兴趣。  
他暴起，追逐逃脱的猎物。  
波本喘气，肺部几乎要炸裂。但她不能停下。狼人对她散发的，是从未有过的强烈杀意。和与那个把她当玩物的神秘男子周旋不同，这一次，掉以轻心就会死。  
虽然很想活下去，但她没有特别介意被金杀掉——只是不想让他清醒后伤心。  
她穿梭树林间，脑内迅速分析地形。这里是无人踏足的深林，躲避处都不足以瞒过狼人的嗅觉和听力。  
不过…这是山顶。波本灵光乍现，向月光下隐约可见的悬崖奔去。  
然而，风声逼近。人的体能，面对强大野兽时终究无能为力。波本蜷成胎儿姿势，手护住脖颈。这是金交给她的生存知识之一。如果无法逃避攻击，也要尽力存活，因为事情也许能迎来转机。她不经想，这是否别有用心？  
上臂被咬紧。她鲜明听见肱骨被压断的声音。湿热的舌舐上皮肤，吻危险而致命。  
可惜，她没有那么好的运气。

啧。  
安古垂眼，墨黑巨翼收敛。  
真是伤脑筋。  
他正相谈甚欢，灵魂刻印处传来针刺痛感。血脉相连带来的是双向的麻烦。回程，就看见他的新布偶被撕碎咬破，肚肠满地，肇事者正咔嚓咔嚓吞嚼一只勉强看得出形状的手臂。碰巧的是，这是他单方面的老熟人：对方应该对他毫无记忆，但按照协议，当前情况下他应将其立即处理。  
安古弹指，将狼人从残骸旁震飞，他落地，扫视不成型的倒霉小玩具。嗯......看来狼人充分享用了美餐。头骨都被咬碎，鼻子和皮肤被啃没，残余的无机质眼睛反射月光，像枚红宝石。倒挺漂亮。不错，稍得他遗传。颇为自恋的吸血鬼托起端详那剩下的半边脸，轻抬手杖，截下狼人的扑击。  
“我没心思和你打，金。”他暂时很中意波本，决定将她留在身边亵玩。金属柄同利爪相撞，点落进攻。它极其坚硬，不似这个时代能造出的道具。安古蹲下，蘸取女孩血液，在地面画圆。  
不甘被抢夺猎物的狼人嘶吼，出爪愈发密集。安古抬臂，杖旋跃如白鸟。果然有质量的食物会让捕食者变强。虽然虎口被震得发麻，他还是很怀念金这一身怪力。  
若有机会，真想和你痛痛快快打一场。安古拇指按上杖首，隐藏长剑脱出，锋芒毕露。  
“噗呲——”贯穿声。  
“叮。”剑鞘坠地。  
胸腔被剑刺入的猛兽满脸不可置信，沉重躯体向后栽去。  
可以回收。他吹声口哨，召来信使，向联络人发消息。今日反复奔波的猫头鹰瞪他一眼，振翅飞去。任务完成。剩下的时间用于满足他的私心。  
手恋恋不舍地从狼人温热软弹的肉垫上移开。  
…刚才那个不算。  
画毕魔法阵，安古轻笑。不愧是他的造物！复活代价可怖，要他这只吸血鬼的魔法还不够，还要搭上大部分能力，相当于把他降格成凡人。很苛刻的条件，不是吗？更妙的是，这世界的规则竟确凿告诉他，这能成功。真神奇！能等价复现，但无法再创造的东西，难道不是可供他无限玩乐和重塑的专属奇迹？  
他手捧女孩残缺头颅，跨入魔法阵中心，心情热烈：来吧，将我拥有的所有非本质事物拿去！  
以吾之骨血再造汝之形体。纯种吸血鬼如是转化眷属。但他不屑于凭此获得同类：何必将活物拖进漫长寂寥的永恒生命。但女孩的新生，游离于既定规则外。他倒要看看能诞生出什么样的东西。  
器官自上而下生成，最初晶莹剔透，像金鱼。盈白肉体将柔软内脏包裹，半透明乳色凝固。如同雪被握紧，塑造出手的形状，人偶被他体内涌出的能量捏得逐渐成型。脖颈，手臂，胸膛，小腹，竟与原先面貌别无二致，就像是被打碎的花瓶短暂记起了自己的形状魔法般复原，波本正在重生，凭借破损残肢的身体记忆。眼见就要臻于完美——  
安古侧身，似石膏雕刻的惨白颧部划上道碎裂般的抓痕。  
黑眸闪烁，迎上满溢悍戾，缩成针尖大小的金瞳。  
心脏被刺穿的狼人竟站起身，银毛覆盖的虬结肌肉涨大，本应致命的伤口快速愈合，剑刃竟被吞噬，唯余截剑把卡死在体外，同晕开血污一道，乍看像朵带柄的玫瑰。  
女孩的血肉，竟让狼人被封印的力量逐渐恢复。不知该说是神的庇佑，还是恶魔的诅咒。  
在这半秒不到的观察中，他已做下决断。安古轻念咒语，仅存魔力释放，保护罩包裹女孩，他待完成的试验品。这也让他错过撤退时机：狂暴狼人巨塔般的身躯如闪电劈来。  
剧痛窜遍四肢百骸。安古闷哼。即使失去力量，他仍能勉强抗衡。但每次过招，狼人都在变强……他不禁舔舐干渴的嘴唇：不知金能否被他诱导出全盛期的模样？  
“咻。”不过，将其引开，才是迫在眉睫的事情。深知保护罩经不起几次攻击，安古吹哨逗弄，激怒狼人，轻快闪避失去章法的攻击。失去理智的野兽直冲过来，他灵巧后撤。  
啊哦。  
脚跟悬空，小石子向后滚去，久久听不见落地声音。  
自鸣得意的吸血鬼满脸尴尬。该死，他忘记自己把翅膀也一并置换了去。谁叫他拥有如此繁多难以细数的能力。迅猛撞击下，他坠落悬崖，心中的小本狠狠给金记下一笔。

“……”  
人型沉默伫立，紫发在月光下流淌着金属液面般的奇异光辉。彵身材高挑，体格轻盈，中性的妍丽面容未显露丝毫表情。  
彵一动不动。确切来讲，动不了。  
兽耳狼尾的男人正紧抱彵的双腿，嘶吼不成逻辑：“求求你…奎宁，杀了我，杀了我…”  
彵可以推测金做了什么。毕竟狼人全身沾满不属于自己的血。  
奎宁指向似在安睡的女孩：“还活着。”虽然少了只小腿。那只吸血鬼不见踪影，但根据他们的约定，彵不会干涉。  
“哈。”这并没有安慰到心碎的男人，他狂笑，状若疯癫：“我还是会重蹈覆辙，总有一天她会再次被杀。我永远无法改变，对吗？无论发生多少次，总做出同样的事。但为什么，为什么要让我杀死波本…”  
波本，好名字。  
奎宁似乎已对此熟视无睹，手轻柔拭过男人热泪滚落的脸颊：  
“眼睛没了？”  
这倒挺新鲜。彵无数次见金自残。或者说，每次见面，他都浑身伤口，处于濒死边缘。但这明显是旧伤。  
“我没办法…继续不下去…”两人的交流显然不在相同频率，“给我个了断，如果是你，奎宁，你一定可以做到…请你杀了我。”他无神的眼睛骤然迸发神采，兴奋地抓过那双骨节分明的手覆上自己脖颈，祈祷永恒死亡的恩典，未意识到自己的语气似恳求情人垂怜。  
“你不愿意。我明白。”男人穷途末路，狂乱亲吻在他眼中能带来奇迹的手指：“只要你能让我死去，我的一切都归属于你…”  
“包括波本？”奎宁叹气。真可悲，到现在，金已理智崩溃，竟还拿旧情与自己博弈，好像这份行为机制是本能般的东西。殊不知，爱情早在利用中被消磨，仅存友谊勉强维系。但这份丧家犬般的模样微妙地讨好了彵。  
“不行！”男人失态低吼，随即头顶耳朵耷拉，尾巴也夹在腿间，似乎害怕奎宁迁怒女孩，抓紧彵衣角讨价还价：“唯独除了这个…你无论对我做什么都可以。”真有趣。在死亡之外，他仍祈求女孩的幸福。未见回答，他发出臣服野兽般的悲泣。  
“很吵。”与波澜不惊的语气不同，上百根粗细不均的半透明触手蓦然从奎宁风衣下摆弹出，近乎暴虐地缠上男人躯体。他准守条款般驯顺张开高热口腔，迎接入侵。  
他本以为奎宁会将身上每个孔洞填满——就像彵曾经做的那样，但光滑触手只是捂紧他口鼻。  
无法呼吸了…他不想扰奎宁兴致，极力保持镇静，但身体本能无法抗拒。壮硕胸膛剧烈起伏，真有趣。奎宁垂眼，将垂死挣扎的男人钉住，看他健美腰腹在挣扎中上顶，厚唇微张，逐渐变得青紫；呼吸逐渐变慢而微弱，继而不规则。窒息是杀不死狼人的，或者说普通的折磨都不行。但彵可以从中获得乐趣。  
不得不说，男人有所长进。即使失禁，也没咬伤彵触须。  
金听见自己的心跳开始减慢，他瞳孔黯淡，已开始涣散。但在死亡威胁下，身体变得出奇敏锐，被迫接受足以摧毁他意志的强烈快感。膀胱排空尿液，阴茎挺立，跳动着处于爆发边缘。  
触手突然将他放开。大量空气灌入肺部，男人剧烈咳嗽，未能射精的下体无助地弹动，像在侵犯空气。  
身体向后倾倒，但胸前的剑柄正被奎宁握住。狼人恢复能力极强，即使刚经历了濒死缺氧，受损大脑和器官自主修补，但无法排出贯穿胸口的特制异物：奎宁亲自锻造，赠予安古的武器。肌肉血管环绕金属生长粘连，浑然一体无法分离——除非凭借外力。  
心脏撕碎，左肺遭搅动，动脉破裂，愈合的胸壁再次被贯穿，唇角涌出红沫，鼻腔被灌满，男人口如风箱荷荷作响，几乎要被自己的血溺死。  
“痛？”奎宁轻声问道，知道男人无法回答。触手蜿蜒，轻托他背脊，滑过耳廓，攀上鼻梁，拂过他残缺的那边。  
男人眼睑闭紧，像被状似抚摸的特殊动作唤起，大腿并拢，试图遮掩勃起。  
奎宁意外，金竟在羞耻，这不合逻辑。  
吸盘轻压，男人妥协，睫毛颤动，睁开眼睛。  
然后根触手插了进去。  
奎宁紧箝住身下躯体，没想到男人被肏个眼眶都能有这么大动静。成团细须攀附义眼表面，将其嵌套，缓缓向外拔出，因疲累而显得青黑的眼睑被撑出浮雕般的纹路。  
卜的一声，像葡萄酒瓶口的软木塞，玻璃圆球被拔出体外。男人直哆嗦，双手合拢举高，哀求彵将已无用处的假体施舍给自己。奎宁不打算考究这到底有什么特殊含义，湿滑圆球坠至他掌心。见金视若珍宝地将其攥紧，觉得滑稽。他以后应该用不着那东西了。  
粗大软管噗嗤挺入眼窝，在狭窄肉洞内搅动顶弄。因为材质透明，被强制撑开的深红色组织清晰可见。本不应该被任何异物触碰的娇嫩内壁不堪重负地收缩抗拒，将入侵者挤压出更多粘液，这反而使其进出愈发顺利。触手自在挺动游弋，似已经将眼窝转化成自己的洞穴，布满吸盘的表面凹凸不平，吸吮内壁。本可忍耐的麻木钝痛遽然尖锐，金挣扎得厉害，肌肉夹紧，反而将自己弄伤。血泪冲刷无法闭合的眼睑，淌落脸颊。  
真可爱。  
奎宁更进一步，末端击打坏死的视觉神经。再深入，破坏下视神经径，便能挺进下丘脑，调节内脏和内分泌的神经中枢所在地。将其损毁，能影响譬如睡眠，体温，学习和记忆，还有多巴胺、内啡肽和催产素的分泌。这意味着彵能完全掌控男人的快乐、高潮和爱情。这会多么地有趣。未餍足的掠夺者兴味盎然：  
不知金以后被至死方休地强奸大脑，会有什么反应？  
奎宁享受被眼轮匝肌夹紧的触感，但没忘记本来目的。出于人道主义考虑，彵准备给金一点点止痛物。滚烫射液喷溅，填满整个空穴。触须继续抽插，同时手臂使力。  
利剑全然拔出，血咕嘟冒出似微型喷泉。奎宁低头观赏：男人脖颈向后高高仰起，竟在剧痛中绝顶。眼交完毕后，彵抽出，转而玩弄剖开的胸腔，吸盘舐过肋骨，凹凸不平的表面紧贴，似在接吻。随即触手捏紧心脏。男人全身肌肉迅急抖动，大腿根颤抖小腿绷直脚趾蜷曲，会阴痉挛肛门收缩，彵亲手植入的阴户坏掉般潮吹，剧烈抽搐喷汁。连续经历多次干性高潮后，未遭触碰、剧烈跳动的阴茎才开始汩汩流精。  
好像安慰剂给过头了。  
奎宁破开保护罩，横抱女孩，正返回悬崖边，准备顺手捞起被放置的金，就看到这副光景。虽然彵感情淡薄，但也少有地感到心虚。  
男人终于恢复到能发出声音。他双耳向后折去，粗尾偏向旁边，喉管滚动甜腻而急躁的呻吟。他粗壮手指勉强插入饥渴吮吸着的肉穴，鼓捣出湿润淫靡的水声，正积极为交配准备好自己。但他正试图开拓的不是生殖器官，而是被射满强效催情液的左眼。  
看清来人，他急切呜咽，似求欢，又似强弩之末的哀鸣。


	7. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：可能引起不适的语言，肉渣，炮机

女孩眼球乱动，猝然睁开。被白光刺得流泪，头顶是陌生的天花板。浑身痛得像是被上百只迁徙野牛同时踩过，脑内一团浆糊。  
这里是哪？自己是谁？怎么躯体不听使唤？她用尽所有力气，才勉强抬起根小指。她执拗地继续调用每一块肌肉，不知过了多久，终于能挪动手臂。僵硬手指扒弄口袋，甚至夹不住枪柄。指腹划过木托上的印痕：B。  
她叫波本。  
记忆的碎片海啸般涌入脑海。  
她记得自己去追踪仇敌，但落入其阴险陷阱。然后不知怎的金也赶来，似乎有打斗……其余全部不记得。  
痛楚估计拜那位恶魔所赐。至于金，应该是来保护自己的。对了，他有没有受伤？  
波本急切，翻身下床，失去平衡的身体重重跌倒在地。她咬牙，重新夺回对身体的控制权，双手支撑，正欲奔跑，却发现自己无法站起。  
我的右腿呢？  
女孩难以置信地伸手，触碰平滑的愈合面，膝盖往下，空空荡荡。这才明白，缺失部位不是幻觉。  
嗒。嗒。清脆鞋跟敲地。女孩抬头，眼前伫着双被亮面漆靴裹紧的笔直长腿。目光上移，纤细身躯被雪纺绸褶边裙遮盖，掩在宽大的皮斗篷里。系缎带的棕红礼帽下长发流坠。  
“醒了？”  
来人凑近，细查她状态，浅淡银眸似有波光流转。波本怔怔，甚至能看清微翘的眼尾。女孩联想金讲述的传说。对方恰似海中诱惑猎物的剧毒捕食者，与生俱来般妖异清丽。  
“您好，我是波本。请问怎么称呼您？”她未用性别指定的敬称。也许是错觉，眼前这位雌雄莫辩的美人让女孩觉得亲近：她们之间散发着同类的气息。  
“奎宁。”天鹅绒般的平滑嗓音。波本吞咽唾沫，鼓足勇气：  
“请问、请问您遇见了一个男人吗？”她踮脚比划：“很高，左边看不见，名字叫金。如果看见过，拜托告诉我，他……”  
“死了。”波本和他们不属于同个世界，彵不打算知无不言。  
“什么？”目睹奎宁呈上的破损义眼和浸血杖柄，她失声。她认得这两样东西。断裂记忆自我补全，重新衔接：杀死母亲的真凶又戕害父亲。好冷，五脏六腑似冻结成冰，呼吸都痛楚费力。波本牙齿打颤，复仇欲望淬火重燃。定是她太弱小，才连累了金。  
“金不责怪你。”  
奎宁适时干预，想避免女孩陷入自我厌恶的情绪怪圈。人长大后，若无自我教育，似乎极易忽视小孩本质上是种完全不同的生物，需要更多的关心照顾，这不只体现在身体：人脑直到二十五岁左右才会完全成熟。在这之前，处理信息的是主管情绪的杏仁核；而成年人用于审慎判断以应对局面、对长期后果有意识的前额叶皮质——负责理性的部位发育相对缓慢，因此青少年更可能成瘾、抑郁焦虑及精神疾病高发、从事高风险行为、情绪失控并且事后无法解释她们当时的想法。  
“他把你托付给我，作名义上的监护人直至你成年，但你可以自行决定所有事情。我能提供饮食起居，还有些可供参考、不一定正确的个人建议。”长篇大论不符彵个性，但奎宁倾向于给对方充分信息以便考虑。见波本缄默，将带来木盒打开：  
零件组装的合金机械腿。  
“装上吗？”眼见女孩有了精神，要不是肢体欠损估计馋得要跳起来。  
“真厉害！”波本两颊泛红，碰触齿轮，两眼熠熠生辉：“谁，怎么做到的！天才！”  
“……”奎宁指向自己，并不习惯突如其来的崇拜。  
女孩拖着条量身定做的假肢满屋子转圈。严格来讲，爬行：“重量恰好，强度足够，我从未见过这种材料；关节设计精巧，没一个铺子做出过这样的！”  
“可以收我当学徒吗，求求您？我会乖乖的，不捣乱。”奎宁招架不住那双喷薄崇拜与热情的扑闪大眼睛，不禁怀疑金就是被此蛊了心：“先复健。”  
“太好了！谢谢您！”彵并未完全答应，但见女孩雀跃如尾巴摇成花的欢腾小狗，拒绝实在不忍心。  
“对拐杖有特殊要求吗。”失策。奎宁未预料到她如此迅速地适应——常人受到残疾和至亲逝去的双重打击通常难以振作。彵以为女孩将消沉到卧床不起，因此还未制作。  
“我有个不情之请。”波本大致摸清对方脾性，知道彵并非表面般冷淡：“那柄剑能否做拐杖？”  
杀死金的器具。  
奎宁颔首。未经他者痛苦便发表居高临下的劝告，对方也不会听。另外，仇恨也是能让人变得强大的东西。  
“这个是信物，不能给你。”奎宁指向义眼。当然是胡诌，但彵暂且还需要这东西。  
“当然。”既已获得承诺，波本便爽快割舍了对遗物的企求。任她索取还开心的家伙已不再，撒娇让女孩自觉拿乔卖弄，而且没什么用处。

于是她成为了奎宁的学徒。

义肢，外骨骼，矫正装置。奎宁只愿意教这些，尽管波本擅长维修枪支。需要补习的很多，除了最基础的力学，还有人体构造，工程制图，神经科学。  
“神…经…？”波本宕机，许久才接收连串新奇词汇。她时常觉得割裂：一觉醒来，身处陌生城镇，红砖房鳞次栉比，馥郁花园点缀其间，临街商户售卖各种手工艺品，皮革纺织，奶酪美酒，珠宝黄金。还有奎宁的机械铺，她从未见过这般能媲美自然造物的假体，而人们似乎视之为常态。  
她问奎宁，知道这很愚蠢：这是什么世界？现在是几几年？  
得知自己只不过睡了三天，波本讶异。哺育她的无尽荒漠竟只是沧海一粟，她曾经的离家出走也只围绕边陲小镇在地图上画了个小小的圈。就连她热衷并以为自己擅长的领域，原来也有如此多的未知可探寻。冒险精神熊熊燃起，她渴望发现更多！  
不久后，她便意外撞见了秘密。

奎宁啜饮。可能每个人都有成瘾怪癖，抽烟，饮酒，嗜甜，而她则需要水，特别是工作时间。选择此地暂居，也是因为此处临近高山，有每日大批量运送来的清泉。  
足腕蘸进满载的木桶，咕嘟咕嘟猛吸，顷刻见底。彵心情转好，软须卷起纷杂零件工具，面无表情地哼起小曲。  
加急定制的机械臂组装完毕，奎宁抬头，却见波本不知什么时候伫在挂牌“闲人勿进”的工作室门厅。  
“如你所见，我是怪物。”语气一如既往平静：“吓到你，抱歉。”但彵已经过了会因此感到内疚的阶段。  
“不，完全不会！”波本忙摇头，才察觉自己竟冒犯地紧盯对方，脸颊绯红。资料中有不少难题，她苦苦思索不得解，于是跳来找奎宁。目睹非人的身躯的确震惊，但制作过程让她看得入了迷。女孩懊恼，不知如何证明心意。  
她口拙，只有身体力行。  
奎宁见女孩小兔子似的蹦跶，在面前夹拐站直。  
“给您看样东西！”她双手于胸前握拳憋气。  
呃，蓄能？上百根触手成对抱起。见得太多，这世上已多少别致之物，但女孩久违地让彵有了好奇心。  
眼见女孩脖颈都涨成猪肝色，终于——  
噗咻一声，两翼巴掌大的漆黑小翅膀从肩胛冒出，扑簌扑簌努力扇动。然而由于体积比问题，只能勉强把女孩的脚带离地面半厘米。  
“现在飞不起来。”波本沮丧，但又重新开心，抬头望彵，眼睛亮晶晶：“不过您看，我也是这样。没受伤的时候，我还能变成蝙蝠，别人都认为那是可怕的东西。”但她不觉得。只是不一样，又有什么错？  
“……”奎宁一言不发，或者说，暂时失语。  
好…可…爱…  
透明触手随心情变得粉红，优哉游哉，空中摇摆。

禁地开放，波本进驻，工具也一并解禁。她惊喜，整个人恨不得泡在工作室里。比起看书，亲眼所见更能让她学到东西。而奎宁也不再刻意保持距离，倾囊相授。  
日子流水般过去。  
波本仍然没有成功飞起来，这具身体似乎在事故后永久被改变。但所学让她明白，这可以借外物补足。  
发动机，螺旋桨，固定翼。指导下，她造出滑翔器引擎。反复试验后，起飞当天拉上奎宁。清晨的郊外平原风和日丽，庞然巨物招摇升空，树木退后缩成小点。风直吹，两人长发散乱飘飞。波本见一向冷静的老师紧闭双眼，面如土色，上百根触手伸出齐齐抓紧扶杆，笑个不停。彵严正声明作为海洋动物，非常恐高，不会陪她去，但所给参数，分明造出来可搭载多人的飞行器。  
鸟瞰大地，她仿佛从未这般自由地飞行。女孩贪婪呼吸，像是将过往浊气一并吐出去。她当然想念父亲，但偶尔闪回的记忆让她窒息，因此这份缅怀是有限度的——她不想生活在过去。波本曾以为所有年长者与她之间仅存不平等的审视关系，唯有变得强大才能掠夺话语权，或仅余顺从和逃离这两条路径。但奎宁让她意识到了新的可能性。彵身边的空间，是未设限的。性别、身份、过往都不会是枷锁。这如此让人惬意，以至波本许久未犯过焦虑。  
“您真好！我很开心。”平稳降落，波本轻盈跳下，弯腰轻触软趴趴耷拉在地的触手。奎宁正拿水瓶咕嘟直灌，苍白面色浮现笑意。女孩是拥抱派，而彵不喜欢过多肢体接触，两人商议后用击掌撞拳折衷。  
休整完毕，波本歪头，见奎宁轻易将偌大飞机收进口袋里。滑翔期间也是，遭遇颠簸气流时，似有奇妙的力量将整座骨架托起。即使再迟钝，也知道这无法用常理解释。她不是没有好奇过奎宁的秘密，彵本身就像是个谜题。但尊重彼此是她们间的默契。

又是个平安夜。  
波本关店，和奎宁道别。虽然名义上是监护关系，但她们并未同居，更像老师与徒弟。每月，还能根据成果领到数枚金币。她也得此在临近街区租了房间，从奎宁清扫出的空余别墅中搬出。那儿太大，打扫麻烦，夜里冷清。而新居所开窗便是闹市，富有生活气息。她也因而结识不少新朋友。有批常私下聚会，环坐巷尾花园里，谈天说地唱歌玩游戏，偷喝酒店老板儿子带来的扎啤；另批自称朋友社，对前类他们认为无脑子的家伙非常鄙夷避犹不及，但集合点就在花园十步远的咖啡厅。他们悲叹文学已死世界需要革命，并在火炉前深情朗诵语句不通、充斥爱与死的创作诗。波本觉得这两种行为模板皆囿于定式，但也不讨厌这些同龄人。照面打得多了，一来二去熟悉，他们也常热情邀请。  
今天她决定去。

奎宁大快朵颐完，满足得每根触须都瘫软。今年美餐白送上门，哪有不吃的道理。彵起身，轻拍身下男人脸颊。他周身遍布淤青勒痕，胸腹白浊堆积，腿缝滴落液体，一副被过度虐待的惨状。但使用者毫不怜惜，还拉扯他垂在唇边的舌头——高潮太多次，这肥厚器官昏死后竟还吐在外面，未能收回去。  
见垂下狼耳突然竖起，彵觉得好笑，因为也隐约听见头顶声音。明明已失去意识，五感仍在运作，就像独立的探测器。不知性器官是否也这般敏感。将男人四肢脖颈牢牢捆束，疲软阴茎装进贞操笼，塞入口球戴上眼罩后，彵打开炮机。医学权威曾长期认为，表现出无法控制情绪发泄的精神障碍，即歇斯底里，是女性才会犯的身体疾病，起因是子宫扰动、游走或倒错。而因为男性没有子宫，人们便认为他们不会遭受这所谓的癔症。为了缓解错乱，曾用电动机械强制按摩她们的阴蒂，通过“医学高潮”治疗这种女性专属的疾病。而讽刺的是，诊断可称荒谬：沉迷于数学公式或者物理理论、对婚姻不感兴趣、对丈夫和孩子表现厌恶或恐惧、向同性表达爱慕之情，这些分明为“不正常”的证据，板上钉钉：只要一个女人稍偏离男人所制定的规矩，她就发了疯，需要服用水银，致幻药，关押在疗养院里。这便是被男性全面把持的“科学”所做出来的事情。  
性爱机械低沉轰鸣，布满凸起的假阴茎滑进被肏成硬币大小无法闭拢的肉洞。和那些医生不同，奎宁清楚自己在做什么：对男人来说无比残忍的酷刑，对彵则是微不足道的情趣。  
“圣诞快乐，金。”无视男人凄惨而无用的挣扎悲鸣，彵披上浴袍，转身离开。

“外面冷，进来。”奎宁招呼坐在门前阶梯的女孩。  
“叨扰到您了吗？”她傻笑，脸颊晕红，唇却冻得发紫。鼻音软糯，连打苹果酒味的嗝。  
……还是不要和醉鬼置气。  
波本接过冒白气的柠檬姜茶，咕嘟灌下。  
“好烫！”她伸舌，可怜巴巴：“要加蜂蜜…”  
奎宁指尖轻点，冰晶迸射融入热饮。女孩吃瘪，低头呷茶。  
“发生了什么？”彵抱来寝具。看来是要借宿了。  
“很难解释，而且老师您肯定觉得幼稚。”波本钻进毛毯，将自己严实裹紧，只露出两只滴溜溜打转的眼睛。未从奎宁脸上识别出不耐烦，她艰难整理语言，毕竟还是第一次和人吐露心事。  
“我不理解，为什么他们总觉得自己比我聪明。”青少年的聚会也有套程序，首先是自我介绍。她说自己是见习机械师。  
“所以你是打杂助理？”说这话的人刚刚还介绍自己在事务所做学徒，即将被当地法庭认可成为律师。她否认，但四周皆侧目，似乎讶异这份强硬的不合时宜。  
之后有人对“她自称机械师”这点起了兴趣。  
个子这么娇小，拿得动锤子吗？皮肤如此娇嫩，风箱会不会将其灼烧至龟裂？你的手很美，打磨零件生出老茧多可惜。  
她正欲解释，器具可以定制重量，做好防护能避免受伤，工作室有机床。  
然而一个远方亲戚是铁匠的男孩自认为更懂行，屡次打断她发言，向别人讲解，还悄声问她是不是很体贴。  
而女孩们虽说来参与聚会，却坐成封闭的圈。她试图靠近。  
“你太受欢迎！我们这容不下你。”她只不过没有敷衍对方问话，在知识范畴内做出回答。  
“哎呀，我们没有那种男孩子气的兴趣。”为什么机械是男性专属的东西？  
聚会过半，有人主动念起自己写的诗，问她是否听说过某某作家。点头，那人便得意地说她肯定了解得不够透彻，要考考。她耐着性子回答，对方称这并不全面，又把她说过的话重新组合说了遍：这才是正确答案！摇头，他硬要给她全面讲解。我回家后会看，她婉拒。如此艰深晦涩，你自己又怎么看得懂呢？  
中途，“绅士”们挽女伴离开。那些姑娘有的分明酒醉，不省人事。余光看见几个男孩围在一起，胳膊肘相互顶弄，似在怂恿。其中一个走上前，递给她酒杯。最后他们全员不敌，都醉倒过去。  
最终她昂首挺胸离开。背朝人群，走入雪地。  
“这不幼稚。低估你学识，说教，没有将你，当作平等对话对象，很无礼。愤怒，是应当的。在那种局面下，你已经，做得很好了。”虽然程度不同，彵也经历过无数次类似的事。  
奎宁隔着布料，轻抚波本颤抖的肩。听罢这番话，女孩长舒口气，朝彵做了个鬼脸。然而这掩饰的表情逐渐崩塌。微笑破碎，随即是小声啜泣，终于泪水决堤。长期以来无法被接纳的感受此时被接住。  
“老师，这不公平。”波本喃喃，“我讨厌作为女孩的自己。”哭得累了，她沉沉睡去。


	8. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：冗长对话

屋内弥散清新芬芳。  
波本向杯内叶片吹气。甘菊，薄荷，薰衣草。绝佳的宿醉缓解剂。  
奎宁系上围裙，准备起食材，准备做煎蛋卷。  
“请不要放洋葱、青椒和芹菜！”女孩讨厌具有一切辛辣味。  
这当然是得寸进尺。平素的早餐可没有这般丰富，她虽然自称生活能自理，但实际上是白痴水平。铸造手艺纯熟，烹饪堪称灾难，煮个鸡蛋都能因为看书忘记时间炸穿锅底，更别提复杂料理。就算集中精力关注火候，鸡蛋培根土豆泥，就便是水平极限。金尝试教导多年后无果，也不大在意饮食，只能放任她去。独自生活后，温饱便成为难题。所幸她捣鼓出自动灭火的定时煎蛋器，因此一年来，早餐雷打不动面包夹蛋。嗜甜如命的她自觉这很丰盛，毕竟每周佐餐配料都有轮换：巧克力，花生酱，莓果和蜂蜜。  
鸡蛋边缘煎至金黄，内藏焦香口蘑与火腿，盘中点缀百里香叶。银叉搅动，乳酪拉丝，放入口中，绵润丝滑，能咂摸出奶油香气。  
“怎么了？”奎宁见她似神游天外，担心不合口味。  
“没什么，很…很好吃。”波本其实是在艰难寻找描述词。  
“吃起来像家！”她欢呼，把“妈妈的味道”吞入腹里。毕竟对母亲没有概念，担心形容存在偏差。  
“我来就好。”奎宁叫住正欲清洗厨具的女孩，食指画圈，水流自发洁净碗面。  
波本钦羡，差点喊出“我想学”，强忍冲动才把话咽下去。反宗教改革——教会为对抗宗教改革运动而进行的改革运动后，任何人在那期间被诬告有使用魔法的证据就能被推上宗教审判法庭。新大陆也发生过一起著名审巫案，两位十来岁的女孩生了不明原因的怪病，她们被医生诊断为受蛊惑，牧师要求她们指出使用巫术的人。最先被指控的是三个女子，她们都被看作社会摒弃之人。第一位赤贫者，被指责不符教会自我约束的信条，未将她的孩子领向救赎之路；第二位鲜少参加教会集会，被指责任凭私利与契约佣工再婚，并试图经济独立，干预儿子在她前段婚姻中的继承权；第三位是另一种族的奴隶，因她的种族差异被视作目标，被指控用《女巫之槌》中的故事引诱女孩们，有趣的是，这本书恰恰是教导女巫猎人和法官如何检验和刑罚女巫的。随即指认扩大，人们将发生的一切不幸归咎于异类，上百人被指控关押，等待审判，其中大多数是女性。最终二十余人被处于绞杀，或在狱中死去。两百多年过去，枉死者的阴影仍在盘旋。从事巫术依旧被看作避讳，而人们常用该借口对异端和弱者处以私刑。  
她清楚自己的冲动个性，怕偶然露了端倪，给老师招致不幸。  
波本两手拉扯打着卷儿垂至肩膀的双马尾，她真想改掉欠考虑的坏毛病。  
“你昨天说的，认真吗？”  
“什么？”女孩惊叫，几根白发被薅下，疼得她直抽气。  
“讨厌，作为女性的，自己。”波本第一反应是逃避这个话题。但奎宁语气平淡，并无价值判断。她瞠目，许久才开口。  
“我不清楚该怎么描述。我只知道这不正常。”缄口太久，竟不知如何发出声音。几乎所有人都暗示她该如何做女性，仿佛特定行为模式是正常和必定，而她的反抗如此微弱且不合时宜。  
奎宁倾听。通常被厌恶的，是压制性的权力。它由暴力机构执行，比如隶属神权与王权的军队，警察，监狱，强迫我们去做我们不想做的事。而更高级的是正常化的权力，它让我们想去做我们必须去做的事。其无孔不入，家庭是源泉，学校和医院等产生和传播科学知识的机构也是来源。它决定了一个在社会上生存的人将什么视为正常。彵对世界和自我产生的看法是被构建的，并因此产生欲望和愿景。彵会成为正常人，甚至不会考虑其他人可能走的路径——那不合乎正道。  
这也是为什么许多人对他者显而易见的痛苦视而不见的原因。同理，被压迫者与压迫者都未能自由。男性与女性，父母与子女，权力两端在正常化的天平两端同时被规训。  
波本观察奎宁并无波动的表情，奇异地积攒起些许信心。

女孩摸索词汇，去形容错位的感觉。逐渐她找回了语言，将长期以来的体验一股脑倾泻。她厌恶他人否定非常规性别行为，并强加凝视，进而不满女性生理特征。但真正让她对自己性别由质疑转向不安焦虑，进而恶性高内耗循环的，是她深爱的父亲。  
“金没有错。他做得很好…”波本眉头紧拧。她不愿质疑。但仔细想来，正是因为她爱父亲，也相信他的爱，想让其满意，不愿让他承担舆论转嫁的压力，才进而去迎合期待。而期待本身指定了她作为女性的被动地位，让她无法畅所欲言。父亲是否同样囿于身份，放弃表达感情？也许正因如此，本是相互依赖的亲情在爱的圆舞曲下变质成了有毒的不对等权力关系。  
“你的父亲，或许不理解，也不知道，该怎么做。”奎宁顺应女孩的开脱之词。社会观念未得到改变，人们缺乏相关的知识，于是自发排斥异类。彵如此解释。  
但彵清楚金是何种德性。即使和波本生活的男人没有多少对过去的记忆，但人的本质难以改变：只要你不超过特定范畴，金就能胜任身份：挚友，至亲，伴侣，上司，男人做得信手拈来；但只要你体现得未符预期，他便丧失了正常相处的能力。  
“我不认同自己的女性身份。”奎宁曾被不吝展示的爱慕打动，而且彵信赖金，于是在确定关系前坦诚秘密。  
“你这是诈欺。”金的第一反应竟是发怒。  
奎宁以为这出于迟钝，试图用坦诚化解误会，却愈发被刻意竖在不同身份之间的心墙隔离。归根结底，金爱的只是假想的幻影。彵稍稍怜悯起女孩。她的确长期以来饱受爱的浸润，但悲哀之处是，这竟是她对亲密关系仅有的认知源泉。她默认即使表面再无私，爱也是有隐藏条件的，于是竭尽全力揣测，想要满足对方，讨其欢心，直到不堪重负逃离。  
奎宁见证女孩的紧绷逐渐松弛，但彵无法提供永久庇护。如果这是波本所期望的，在当前环境下，另一种身份可能更轻松。  
“如果你愿意，可以，转变成男性。”这是整晚思索后的结论。无论是声音，外观，还是生殖器，都能彻底置换。前提是女孩充分知情同意后再做决定。  
“怎么做到？”  
波本的语气像是问假肢如何连接神经。奎宁神情柔和下来。不愧是彵的徒弟。  
“激素疗法，及性别置换手术。”经过长年研究和实验，彵能保证无痛，并将后遗症降至最低。  
“不用魔法吗。”  
奎宁沉思。魔法的问题在于可取消和时效性。如果只是体验，当然可以，但彵下定决心改变。  
奎宁始终难以忘怀金的两个眼神：  
贪恋，以至于要否决彵本人。  
“为什么你偏要重塑外型？改变声音？你本来很美。”  
“不符合，我的身体。”  
“我很喜欢它们。”言下之意：为了我，能否不去做自己？  
“我不是来，征求你的同意。”尽管如此，彵仍天真期待能获得爱人的祝福。于是借用短暂魔法，试探男人心意。金未看出改变，直到褪下衣服。  
“你让我觉得恶心。”  
在彵反复坦白后，仍遭背叛般的愕然与厌弃。

“前两者的效果，较难逆转，需要慎重考虑。魔法可以，随时解除。”奎宁鲜少谈论此事，也不屑向投来异样眼光的人解释，但此刻似有蝴蝶在胃中飞。“我做过乳房切除手术。如果不介意，可以看效果。”  
波本点头。尽管她假设过如果身为男性，生活是否有另般光景，但从未了解实践的可能性。  
壁炉燃烧，奎宁赤足踩在柔软的地毯上，逐颗解开纽扣。火焰的映照给皮肤上的细小绒毛染了层微末的橘红光晕。纹身于锁骨蔓延：机械拼接的荆棘与毒蛇彼此缠绕，一体两面。胸口平坦，埋有三颗银钉，浅麦色的腹部肌理分明。睡裤贴身，勾勒出轮廓。其下没有阴茎。  
奎宁认为自己不是女人，但也并非男性。彵游离于两种二元性别外。  
室内安静，能听见彼此呼吸。  
“…很美丽。”波本声音非常轻，似乎怕打破眼前堪称艺术品的躯体。她目光触及奎宁乳头下的两道淡色疤痕，手术痕迹几乎微不可查。曾经的想法再度涌上水面：如果我能阻止青春期。  
“谢谢你。”奎宁抿唇，无声微笑。  
“有足够时间，能弄清，想要什么。”彵不愿带来虚幻光晕：性别重置可以解决所有问题。如果波本转换成男性，但发现这并非本愿，可能会再次经历错位的痛苦。“在你长大成人，下决定之前，我会在你身边。”

这是她拜师的第七年。  
波本眯眼，拉上机械店的门帘。按人类年龄推算，她二十二。  
但她的身体和心智定格在十五岁：金遇害的那天。旧日同龄人不少长大成人结婚生子，而尝试各种方法，也无法改变她生长停滞的现实。这不寻常的现象当然有人嚼舌，说女孩是奎宁制造出的玩偶。然后一夜之间，这些流言蜚语消失，人们不再起疑。她知道这背后的推动力：奎宁。  
虽未坦言，但几次事件后，波本隐约意识到彵有非同寻常的魔力，虽极其忌惮使用，但对她的事很上心，因此会轻微改变周围环境的设定。  
女孩扁嘴。她更希望奎宁把她的身高拔长二十厘米，这样拿零件就不用爬梯。她深吸口气，手臂抬高挥动，试图远程操纵货架上的工具箱。奎宁见她在机械方面颇具水平，提议适当学点魔法和医药作为辅助，但她进步极其缓慢。  
“每个人都有，擅长，不擅长的东西。”  
波本深知自己存在缺陷，但不愿放弃。…这或许是私心，她想尽可能吸收知识，让它们转化成自己的东西，进而留下彵生活过的痕迹。  
四年前的成年礼，波本怀抱奎宁赠予的扭力扳手和一整套替换头，面露红晕，畅想能做出的各种高精度器具。但还是想起曾经的谈话，向奎宁叙说最终决定。  
“我接受目前的状态。”无论是性别，身材，还是年龄。生长停滞在他人看来可能是不幸，但恰好给了她思考和适应的缓冲期。观望镜中的倒影，波本不再感到违和：这就是她自己，和想象并无太多差异。心口巨石落地，终于能畅快呼吸。随即她发问：  
“师傅，你还会留在我身边吗？”  
“我不能永远在此徘徊。”彵本身便是异数。为保持世界平衡，无法驻足。奎宁向女孩解释：再过些时日，彵就必须离开这里。  
那之后不久，奎宁问过意愿后，说会把店铺交给她打理。  
波本以为是告别，嚎啕大哭。  
“我就在城南，家也不会搬。”奎宁投降。彵时间尺度和女孩不同，之前忘记说具体时间。彵计划通过减少对外界的超前影响，从而停留更长时间。  
“保守估计，还有五年。如果事态平稳，十年。”衬衫的繁复前襟被女孩哭得透湿。彵在拥抱中肢体僵硬，注视那对双马尾。她声称金曾经说喜欢她这样的发型。真是固执。这头卷发定会与世界上的每一把梳子为敌。  
“…对不起。”波本反应过来，耳根发烫，闷声道歉。  
“是我的疏忽。”奎宁微笑，拍拍她的肩：“你可以常来找我，如果有任何问题。”

从此她们的关系相比师徒，更像朋友。一同谈论新发明，正在读的书籍，甚至性癖。  
好吧，最后一项是出于意外。  
“我暗恋过您。”这时波本已熟练掌握数项法术，并将其运用在锻造步骤中，迫不及待跑到奎宁家中展示。彵刚沐浴过，弯腰看她展示蓝图。湿润发梢垂下，飘散薄荷与海水的香气。女孩冷不丁来了这句。  
“我的荣幸。”  
“是过去式。但是…”波本坐在椅子上摇晃。她抬起头，红瞳炽烈，注视奎宁流溢银辉的眼睛。  
“我现在仍有一点点儿倾慕您。不可以吗？”  
“我无法予你对等的感情。”  
“好吧，我放弃。”波本耸肩，没期待能得到回应。她夸张地向后仰倒，被奎宁接住椅背。  
“您说说看，我是不是个倒霉蛋。”女孩丧气：“有不少人向我表白。”这是实话，尽管有副臭脾气，但她洋娃娃般的可爱外表颇受欢迎。“可是我只对无法企及但又近在咫尺的人产生爱意。”  
奎宁能猜到她意有所指。比如彵自己，比如金。  
“你还年轻，有很多时间。”  
“这就是问题所在…”女孩嘟囔：“我找出了规律：唯独对已经产生情感联结的对象才会动心。”  
在她这里，只有强烈羁绊才能质变为恋情。因此她只能去祸害亲友，造物，或者仇敌。  
这并非异常。奎宁想。世间的爱与欲千差万别，有人只对同性或异性产生性欲，有人不觉得任何族类对其有性吸引力。  
“你会害怕，和别人建立联系吗。”这才是奎宁所担心的。被反复刺痛从而条件反射般不敢去爱，是件可悲的事情。彵自己就是个反面教材。  
“虽然不会，但我可挑剔了。”女孩大笑，露出两排洁白尖牙。爱不会是她的生活重心，她本身也非能轻易结交的类型。“如果还有一次，我仍会告知心意。”至于对方接不接受，和她又有多大干系？感情本身颠扑不破，又怎会被告白阻断？如果生了嫌隙，只能说彼此不适合产生任何联系。  
波本话锋一转：“现在是询问意见时间！如果可以，请告诉我您不会对我产生恋爱的原因。”她故作严肃：“刨除我是您的徒弟。我想知道理由。”  
“因为特殊性癖。”  
于是她们展开了一场别开生面的性癖研讨会。


	9. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：亵渎/脏话/剃毛/扩肛器/机械奸/电击/失禁/心心喘❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于可以尽情搞黄了！（只想整些色色东西的小作者被角色拖在地上爬，强制走了数章剧情

第十年。内战爆发。

战火尚未波及临近地区，但奎宁对人类的纷争不感兴趣，提醒波本不要碰武器后，抛弃机械师的身份，彻底隐居。

波本听言，全权接管店铺，主要从事假肢和外骨骼制作。由于有奎宁的名声，加上水平不错，收费低廉，不过问对方详细身份，地上地下，近处远方，都有人来找她。

一日，有军官模样的人上门，说他叫约翰，驻扎在联邦州首府，慕名造访。近日他收到家乡来信，来替神父询问这里有没有做假肢的。他们村庄虽小，却是咽喉要地。有敌军在村庄周遭的高地设下炸药，那位神父冒险去拆除，虽然最终成功，但局部爆炸还是导致了他四肢被炸断，如今无法正常生活。

波本推脱。她订单压身，所在地又远，只做单桩生意不太划算。

拜托。约翰直言，他的姐姐玛丽迷恋那位神父。他见波本对开价无动于衷，试图晓之以情，拿出姐姐在事故前为那位神父画的像，清嗓准备讲故事。

没想到他才摊开，女孩就按住纸面：“我要去。”

那明显就是杀害老爹，废她小腿的仇敌。

约翰大喜过望，说租豪华马车带她前去。

“不用，我会骑马。你给我写好通行证和证明信就行。”军官犯难，毕竟波本娇小可爱，是需要保护的对象。最终他被“骑马更快”说服，向上级请假，护送女孩。

“我扶你。”失策。他忘记部队配备皆高大，而女孩矮他一头半，不借助外力绝无可能上马。

波本垂睫，伸手轻抚白马鬃毛。

“跪下。”约翰膝盖瘫软，但马率先伏身。波本放好行李，回头看他，眼神戏谑：“带路。”

“我不知道你原来是个老手。”小路崎岖，女孩却驾轻就熟，两条白辫子来回甩动。

“嗯哼。”波本心中正磨刀霍霍，盘算如何将男人凌迟，没理会恭维。

“当心！”约翰大喊，策马冲到女孩跟前。她拉紧缰绳，安抚受惊马匹。暗箭击地，数道人影袭来。是山贼团。

约翰尚未端起步枪，就听见连声枪响。他心提到嗓子眼，扭头去看预计的惨状，却撞上黑洞洞的高抬枪口。他认得这种双管，通常是突击兵使用，别称“狩猎手枪”，因为致死率极高。

“我没有杀死他们。”波本面色不改，徐徐吹散膛内青烟。“只是个善意提醒，不是吗？”凶器在她手心转了数圈，被利落收起。“走吧，我们还得赶时间。”

约翰吞咽唾沫，将哀嚎抛在脑后。

数个驿站轮换马匹，耗时近两天，他们终于抵达。分明是凌晨时分，仍有亮灯，数名女子在外走动。这不同寻常，波本思量。从上个驿站到村庄，历经重重关卡，此处又是忙碌模样，应是遭过屡次袭击，才格外警惕。

她的想法随即得到证实。金发女子路过，看清来人，放下木盆拥抱军官。

“我亲爱的！天哪，你怎么在这里…”约翰羞涩，别过脸去，回避热情亲吻。

“这是我的姐姐玛丽。”女子眼下青黑，但还是对她灿然一笑。

“这位可爱的甜心是谁？”她的口吻像看到只乳白小猫，难掩怜惜。玛丽望向弟弟。这是成规，女性要由同行男性引荐。

“我是波本，机械师，受邀前来制作假肢。”她伸手。女子没握，而是紧张地行了个屈膝礼。把持该行业的，通常是某个父系家族。玛丽在对她背后可能的男性势力表达尊敬。

“听约翰说，需要装配的是位神父。”

“之前有位老司铎，但因为意外去世了。我们这儿现在只有一位神甫，名叫安古。他住得偏僻，我现在正要去看。”

安古。

波本咀嚼这个词，舌尖泛起苦味。

门扉被推开，她心跳如擂鼓，赤瞳闪烁。

找到你了。

我唾手可得的猎物。

“您可以放心交给我。”玛丽原本站在旁边，听他们商议事情。作为“淑女”，这种场合是插不上话的。但那位可爱的小姑娘竟转向她，柔声提议，难得姐弟团聚，就让她接手清洗换药事宜。目睹男性裸体显然对纯洁处女来说不妥当，但波本声称，定制假肢的过程需要测量身体，这是职业必经。既然她可能的父兄未曾反对，外人不便再质疑。这对劳累数天的玛丽不亚于福音，她连声道谢，立刻要携约翰去见父母亲。

关上门的瞬间，想法一闪而过：若只是帮忙，为什么女孩谢绝他们搬走行李？但这种无关紧要的疑虑被久别重逢的喜悦冲了个干净。

“安、古。”直呼圣职人员本名，是教徒大忌。波本酝酿许久的恶意找到出口，兴奋得燥热发抖。“神——父——。”多么虚伪的称呼。

但如今这个词语在口中迸发，竟甘美得难以想象。

曾经碾压她的强者，转身一变成为人人敬仰的神父。但哪有怎样？他现在就是个废物。

她扯下床单，眼神凌厉如尖刀，审度这具隐藏其下的可悲身体：

跨肱骨股骨截肢后，膝关节与肘关节以下空空如也。原本是上臂和大腿的部位，也仅剩两对圆乎乎的肉柱，断面缝线极度丑陋，而他的腹部也如出一辙爬有蚰蜒般的旧伤。画报上的断臂雕塑挺有美感，男人则不然。他确实苍白得如同雪花石膏，残存的健壮肌肉线条也值得展览，可惜相比艺术品，他是被硬生生打碎后又抛入泥塘，在捞起时每块残片都不复洁净，而是沾满疮疤和淤青——无法洗刷的脏污。

失去覆体之物，神父也无剧烈反应。或者说，已做不出什么抵抗。他脸色灰败，干裂的薄唇紧抿。许久才发出声疲惫叹息。

“这位小姐，您有什么要紧事吗。”

波本惊愕，紧接着被愤怒淹没。可笑。安古居然什么不记得。这一定是借口，否则她这么多年的恨意该往何处去？不行。她一定要让他憎恶自己，这样复仇才心安理得。

她咬牙切齿，摆出凶狠的样子：

“我要强奸你。”

男人眼皮半阖。他困倦，但没有拒绝的劲力。

据年迈的司铎称，他是派遣此处的新任神父，只不过由于意外丧失记忆。这纯属无稽之谈。他醒来时确定自己的名字是安古，这和日后查到的文书并不符合。凭破损的当日服装，他怀疑自己是黑帮份子：被千里寻仇也不奇怪。而此地险峻贫瘠，估计某位胆小鬼临阵脱逃，才让他顶替了身份。但他颇受老人照顾，甚至被视作继任者，居民也很友善，多年过去，他对身处的村庄萌生守护之情。接替老人后，他胜任神父的工作，但好景不长，战火连绵，此处难以攻陷，既被觊觎，也成为伤兵难民的庇护所。他擅长医药，残疾后，虽能靠假肢站立行走，但对肉体损害严重，使用极限只有一个小时。日常起居都成问题，更别提为他人施行手术。

如果女孩是真材实料的机械师，让她尽兴也未尝不可。

波本向前，抓住他布满磨损伤痕的大腿根部。好奇心占了待宣泄恶意的上风。手掌贴合断面，将安古当做球体关节人形摆弄。

“像布偶熊。”她点评，不禁将他的身体和记忆中的父亲作比较。如果说金是暗藏原始力量的朴拙原木，男人便是精细的木雕。从残余的紧实躯干也能看出主人精心修缮的锻炼成果。

“还裹着尿布呢。”安古任女孩亵玩，懒得反驳。出于自尊心，他谢绝帮助，独自在可行动期间如厕。但其他时段的排泄仍是问题。为了少劳烦别人，卸假肢前他就穿上亚麻裤。

波本轻而易举拉下他内衣，鼻头皱了皱，小狗似的：“一股骚味。”她对微弱气味也很敏感，端详男人蛰伏在阴毛间的疲软阴茎。

“真丑。”深棕色的物件在苍白皮肤上显得突兀又怪异。这是某种脱下裤子就变色的魔术秀吗？她戴上手套，亮出器具。

安古皱眉，还未忖度好如何开口，刀片已贴近下腹。他可没做好和生殖器说再见的打算。

“乱动受伤的是你自己。”

神父仰头，目光定在悬挂的圣子像上。自我暗示这和剃须的感受并无两样。随即波本就拉开他紧绷的大腿，泡沫抹上会阴和肛门。

“……”

“硬了。”波本惊奇，掸去残余毛发后，一抬眼就发现这变化。她弹弄肉棒，握紧柱身撸动，粗糙手套裹住龟头揉搓，好像这是什么新鲜玩具。许久未被抚慰的性器在这粗暴对待下翘得更高，青筋怒张，颤巍巍吐出清液。神父咬牙，险些听从魔鬼劝诱，挺弄腰部恳求更多。

“你把我的手都弄脏了。”淫水泛滥，渗透布料，波本指腹都被沾湿。她嗔怪，掌掴爆发边缘的阴茎。女孩翻身下床，拆开包裹，把各种物件倾倒在床铺上。部分物品是她自己打造，还有的是几年前奎宁听她对有些项目感兴趣，赠予的用品。

波本拈起根纤细尿道堵，对准正汩汩流精的马眼推入。说不定以后导尿棒也能插进去。安古不知她的邪恶计划，还未从被打射的羞辱中缓过神，就看见身侧摆满奇形怪状的物体。

“这是要…”那些东西实在惹眼。

“你对强奸有什么误解吗？”波本凝视男人躲闪的眼睛，拿他惨状寻开心。神父本就因病痛消瘦，面颊都凹陷下去，现在嘴唇颤抖，脸色发青，更显憔悴，激起她血统中深藏的嗜虐性。

安古以为波本要与他性交，没想到是要把巨物捅进他肚子里。虽然失去前半生的记忆，但还保留了常识：第一，自己不愿意也没被人肏干过；第二，女孩没什么性经历。

比如她正手持假阳具抵住肛门，试图挺进。撕裂痛楚让他直冒冷汗。

“你屁眼太紧。”波本挫败。窥探到的性爱场景在此刻完全派不上用场。

“拜托。先润滑，再扩张。”男人叹气。他不是受虐狂，也没高洁到宁死不屈。权衡利弊后，终于决定手把手（虽然他没手）教女孩如何开拓自己。波本嘟囔，溜下床，抓起放在角落的膏油。

“那是涂抹圣物的。”波本白眼，不理会他恳求。拧开木塞，又被肉桂味冲得干呕。她骂骂咧咧，从行李中取出橄榄油。动植物油的另一大用处，便是维护机械。往男人体内注入后，她信手将小瓶倾到在男人身上。液体顺脖颈下滴，淌过乳沟，将两片随呼吸微弱起伏的厚实胸肌浸润得发亮。男人皮肤很凉，静止不动时如同雕像。但染上光泽后，死物也活了过来。

“恶心！我才不要用手指！”女孩果断拒绝教学提议。

你不是戴着手套吗。安古无奈，环视刑具，轻抬下巴指点。

“这是什么？”

“…扩肛器。”他主动抬高臀部，腰腹卷起，大腿分开，方便女孩进出。这动作很滑稽，就像被调皮蛋掀翻的毛毛虫，肚皮朝上，尾足无力地悬在空中。波本微妙地被眼前景象讨好，金属尖头插入男人下体。

还是机械使用起来方便。波本旋转螺丝，得心应手地将安古逼至极限。四瓣金属片分开，窥口扩大，原先紧闭的褶皱被撑成三指宽的圆洞。

“可以看见里面诶。”她凑近。之前是怕脏，现在一目了然，倒挺干净。湿软肠壁箍紧金属环，在她的视线下蠕动，类似怪兽口腔，或者大脑。

“你现在就是个肉套子，浑然一体的性器官。”波本嘲弄在她吐息中剧烈痉挛的深红内腔，攒足力气将男人抱起翻了个面儿，再度拿起凶器。

这回意外顺利。安古深呼吸，放软身体，任她插了进去。但他很快被放置一边，只听见女孩窸窸窣窣的动静。他扭头，看清现况后嘴角抽搐。

她居然组装出了…怎么说，辅助机器？他才在疑惑巨棒末端为何形状怪异，原来是要接上那伸缩的铁管。

看来女孩是真的想把他干死在床上。安古默哀自己初经人事的直肠，决定闭眼装死。他侧头看窗外，天边已蒙蒙亮。节省体力，说不定还能活下去。

屋内，机械臂勤恳运转，不知疲倦。可怜的受刑者被无数次串在上面。

波本打哈欠，拍击男人浑圆的屁股：“更高点。”被肏丢理智的神父闷哼，空濛黑眼缓慢聚焦，终于认清态势，艰难撑起满布白浊的下身。

他低估了女孩的能耐。原本的心理准备是被通个下水，顶多肛裂休养几天。谁能想到这机器不仅会变速还能旋转摇摆呢？他通过献祭前列腺的代价明白了大道理：旧时代思维抵不过最新科技。

“…好的公主殿下。”安古声音喑哑，之前他被肏射两次，喊得嗓子直冒烟，一不留神冒出讽刺口吻。

“我尊敬的神父大人。看来这不足以让您堕落。”她降低机器高度，粗暴揪起男人黑发将他掼在床上，腰腹垫高，调整成仰躺姿势。

你搁这儿煎鱼呢。

安古不觉得还能有什么新花样，直到波本从机器旁侧牵出数条细线，缠绕他身体。

呲。

眼见波本指尖冒出金色火光，皮肤表面窜过虫啮般的痒。安古哆嗦。他本以为自己被榨干，没想到又不受控制地挤出点快感。发痛的阴茎再度涨大，热意流走，肛周也充血，更清晰感受到铁臂的抽插，碾过让他脑内炸烟花的兴奋点。肠肉脱出一截，又被凿入身体。就连未被触碰的乳头也勃起。

他打着摆子，大汗淋漓，胸肌痉挛，臀瓣夹紧。

“电。”波本解释，打个响指。异状消失。

这是禁术。神父惊恐，确信这位白发红瞳的小姑娘是邪恶的化身。

“魔鬼。”安古压抑喘息，神色肃厉。

波本歪头，看他挣扎。可惜男人没有手臂，否则肯定会握紧脖颈佩戴的十字架项链驱魔。

“还不够？”她又打个响指。

刺痛卷土重来，比之前更过分。他弹动得像网中活鱼：双眼圆睁，嘴脱水般张合。女孩俯身，将十字架塞入他口腔。神父想抗议这亵渎行为，但连咬紧牙齿都做不到，遑论动用唇舌将其顶出。他呜咽，涎液从下巴流出。

“你知道吗，如果提高到足够程度，可以让人失禁。”

她拇指中指快速摩擦，一下接一下。电流强度稳定增强，与之相对的是男人的崩溃。无形抽打贯穿表皮，他甚至闻到毛发被烧焦的气味。这痛苦万分，快感却急速攀升。精液流出，但丝毫未疲软下去的阴茎继续抽搐，连射空炮。肛门收缩夹紧，又被机器无情破开，反复苟责肠壁。电流下他的感官遭切断，所有敏感点无处遁形，注意力全被抽走，强行转化为性欲。层层堆叠的快感积累到令人觉得恐怖的地步。

“啪。”

这次完全将他的理智击穿。

安古口水涕泗横流，一副痴傻模样。他原先相貌虽然阴沉，也是英俊的。但如今沉湎肉欲，完全扭曲，丑陋得让人不忍直视。

“你应该看看自己现在的表情，蠢货。”波本讥讽。男人露出恍惚微笑，眼球上翻，舌头吐出：

“去了…要去了…被肏成白痴了❤…”

“啪。”响指成为压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“咿❤❤❤——出来了！”

酸胀的龟头跳动，清液持续射出，整张床单都被喷湿，腾腾冒着热气。

“这又是怎么回事？刚才那下明明是取消，您怎么兴奋得都尿失禁了？”她低语，注视失神的男人。他湿漉漉的额发披散，睫毛轻颤，泪眼模糊，格外惹人怜爱——或者虐待。可惜的是，那双黑瞳迅速恢复清明。

“您没有什么话要说吗？”波本自己都没意识到，她语调粘稠如蜜，像劝诱人堕落的毒蛇吐信。

“我要吸烟。床头柜第二个抽屉。”

“哈？”波本呆滞，反应过来时已点好烟送至他嘴边。

她为什么要伺候这个混球？谁给他的脸面？

安古湿润的唇抵上她手指，像若即若离的亲吻。烟草挥发物吸入肺里，他满意，吐出口长气。

波本被扑面而来的白雾熏得够呛，甩开手，怒火攻心：

“你就没一点表示吗？”

男人挑眉，叼住烟头，吐词含混不清：“我欣赏你做出的努力。”

“操你！”要不是因为“诅咒”，她真想把这个臭屁人渣掐死。

“你不是操过了吗。”他啧啧：“没想到你小小年纪，记性这么差。”

“你——”

“行，我知道你有深仇大恨。但你看，天快亮了，我们都困得不行。暂时停火怎么样？”

波本深呼吸，怀疑再这么争执下去迟早气出心脏病。她忍气吞声，准备收拾残局。

“把门拴上就行。未经允许他们不会进来。”他见女孩手指微抬，器具纷纷归位，眼睛转动，识时务闭嘴。

“我睡哪里？”

“要不是我尿了一床单，还能给你腾个位置。地板虽硬，也是能睡的。”

“流氓！”她怒斥，又想到自己强奸了恶徒，岂不是比对方还过分。

“好了好了，我的正义天使。不如劳烦你施展神奇魔法，这样我俩都有个歇息去处？”

“你真的是个神父？”

“如假包换。”男人老神在在：“如果睡不着，我能为你从创世纪背到启示录，权当安眠曲。”

“滚蛋。”波本背过身，觉得床窄得惊人。真想抬脚把安古踹下去。她愤懑，觉得自己的复仇未达到想象中的效果，暗下决心：总有一天要让安古向她求饶。


	10. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：轮椅假鸡/轻微血腥描写/边缘控制/高潮计数/视角转换/不知情轻微NTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主角们单打独斗还行，凑一起便逐渐崩坏成谐星...虽然不是大纲本意，但也许这就是传说中的化学反应吧(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o！

“玛丽说，请你带我四处走动，介绍村庄情况。”资源短缺，即使是贵客，也匀不出多少盛情款待。约翰为她争取来附近的旧仓库作为暂住处已属不易，交代姐姐负责照顾女孩后，匆匆离开。波本善解人意，主动提出不耽搁她行程的方案。  
“可能要劳烦你。”现有假肢并不完善，他出行需要辅助。顾及女子还未走远，神父面色如常，说话也客气。  
波本吐舌：“已经准备好了。”她推来轮椅，很是开心。  
“……”安古表情瞬间破功。  
坐垫中央赫然立了根假鸡巴。  
“给你演示下。”前进后退，硬棒顶弄耸动；车轮拐弯，其也跟着旋转。  
真是人类历史上的伟大发明。安古真想撬开女孩脑壳看看：难道她行为的首要驱动力就是色情？  
波本的想法其实没那么复杂。毕竟男人并非性对象，在她眼中毫无魅力。加上些特殊道具只是举手之劳。  
“这假肢差劲透顶。”波本咂舌。安古忿忿斜她一眼，撩起臀缝间的布料，继续笨拙挪移沾满乳液的合金手臂，艰难开发自己。手指仅是摆设，无法动弹，解开纽扣都十分费劲。  
草草捅了几下，操作过于困难，安古作罢。今早才被肏过的屁眼还合不拢，坐下去也不是问题。他视死如归，囫囵套上法衣，挪到轮椅边，红肿穴口磨蹭巨物硕大的顶端，逐渐捂热冰冷头部。男人咬牙，腰腹自虐般猛然下沉，将自己劈裂。他习惯了痛楚，但这感觉实在是过于陌生。肛周褶皱完全撑开，狭窄甬道被异物缓慢侵占，黏膜受剐蹭，食髓知味般将摩擦转化为快感。更可怖的是，直肠已完全填满，这巨刃却仍未至尽头。他被卡住，无法撑起身体也难以坐下，尝过甜头的肠道自发裹紧凹凸不平的表面吸吮，如被泥沙折磨的蚌肉分泌出粘液。内部湿滑，直肠末端的腔口蠕动，在顶端反复摩擦，撞得酸软。身体终于不受控制下坠，硬物斜插，将乙状结肠破开。钝痛让男人清醒过来，他哂笑，掩饰失态：  
“那就拜托到时候给我造个好点的。连这玩意儿都做得这么出色，对你来说假肢一定不是什么问题。”  
“那当然。”波本得意洋洋，大发善心拿来毛毯，盖在男人腿上。直到出门了，她才反应过来：“你在挖苦我？”  
轮椅转向，假阴茎随之划圈。男人战栗，疑心体内的咕啾响动被女孩听见。毕竟底座都沾满他淌出的汁液。  
“…不敢。”安古服软，假肢掖紧膝毯。轮椅拐入大路，前方是成群的屋舍，他又硬得吓人。更糟糕的是，路面崎岖。铁轮每轧过颗石子，硬棒就深浅不一的上下抽插，顶入二道门，表面肉瘤状的颗粒交替碾压前列腺，折磨叠加，化作甘之若饴的灭顶愉悦。他眼前炸开白光，屁股抽搐缩紧，差点摆起了腰。未被抚慰的阴茎涨大热烫，滴滴答答流个不停，像是失禁。  
“好多羊！”波本轻呼，将男人从高潮边缘拉回。她满脸惊讶，观赏安古表情的无缝衔接，从淫荡婊子跳转成慈爱神父，仿佛只是眨眼间。  
“早安。”嗓音仍残余情欲的沙哑，但牧民并没有察觉。  
“神父保佑。”他驱赶牲畜，给来人让道，面带崇敬。未料女孩直接撒手不管轮椅，蹲身观察羊群：她从未见过这般黑脸的种类，颇为好奇。  
“这位是约翰请来的机械师。”尴尬局面被化解，安古微笑，抬起手臂，供信徒行吻手礼。  
“太好了…真是太好了！”对方哽咽，热泪滚落金属表面。

山羊走远。波本注视怀中牧民赠送的奶酪，不知如何处理。  
“蛋糕，碎肉派，芝士通心粉。”安古耸肩，见女孩空茫眨巴眼睛，叹气。  
“平常可以拜托玛丽，但现在特殊时期。”他挑眉，笑容狡黠：“不过要是早点解决假肢问题，我也能做给你。”  
“不是这个问题。”波本吞咽唾沫，显然被说动了心。“为什么他那么激动？你有这样大的威信？”  
“他的哥哥无法行走。”神父语气平淡：“炸药。”  
“他应该直接告诉我。”波本嘟囔，手头包裹更感沉重。相比礼物，这像是讨好，让她不舒服。  
“应该是觉得假肢很昂贵吧。”  
“我报价非常合理！”她瞪安古，不想被当做奸商。  
“相信你的水平。只是有人吃饭都成问题，承担不起。”  
“可以酌情减价。”  
“只有这个特例？”  
“类似情况都行。”  
“一言为定？”  
“你烦不烦！我说过的话哪有不做的道理！”  
“那就好。”神父笑弯了眼。  
波本怒视男人，这只老狐狸！这分明在给她下套。她也要套出点情报，满足自己的好奇心。  
“你们怎么一个二个把自己搞成这样？”  
安古没计较她粗鲁的语气。  
“草地离村庄有段距离。之前南北两军胶着，互相设下障碍。就算是打仗，牛羊也得吃草，人也要活命。于是有牧民抄小路，白天出去放牧，天黑看不清，误入雷区，幸运点终身残疾，还有的再也没回来。”他瞥见女孩神色担忧，回望牧羊人离去的方向，轻笑：“安心。暂时撤军后，我排查过方圆几十里，基本清除了陷阱。”  
“你独自去？”  
“当然，没必要拖人跟我送死嘛。”这也意味着没有后援。  
他低估了穷途末路者的疯狂，贸然接近被封锁的山顶营地。上上个冬天，北军在此被围困。持久战中粮水断绝，人互食。随后抵达的援军见惨状失了士气，放弃占领，只带走尸体。但没想到，死者还留了份大礼。炸药引爆，山路塌方，他下身被严实卡住，腹部受伤，脏器流满地。还好随身带了瓶烈酒，可当作消毒水兼麻醉剂。于是男人给自己缝合，把肠子一段段塞回肚子里。四天，持续下雨。他极尽各种方法未能脱险，意识到这是在等死。可惜双腿只是骨裂，所以他撕了衬衫，将布条作为止血带捆扎，借助巨石，反向将腿掰断。碎骨刺破皮肤，裸露在外。他抽出小刀，迅速切割肌肉，挑断筋骨。他做过多起截肢手术，有点后悔没带上骨锯和止血镊。他点火，烧热刀具，灼焦创口，阻断股骨动脉出血。包扎后他靠手臂匍匐前进，四小时后到达悬崖边，利用绳索垂降，又爬了一夜才被四处寻找的村民发现。  
“嘶。”波本光是听描述都疼得直抽气，不理解眼前男人怎么像个没事人似的。  
“我还有个问题。”  
“请说。”  
“你为什么非要去山顶？”  
“那里曾是最肥沃的高山农园。”葡萄架和果树绵延。成熟季节，满山弥漫馥郁甜香。但它们在战火中毁于一旦。安古微笑，露出两排森白的牙：“可以酿美酒。”  
“哈？”心中好不容易立起的伟岸形象轰然倒塌。对哦。波本突然停住。而且她是边推轮椅边听男人讲述的。这意味着他可能嘴上说得冠冕堂皇，下体被插到直流淫水。  
又被耍了。波本恼怒，伸手去掀毛毯。果不其然，神父虽坐得端正，圣洁法衣却立起直角，顶端浸得透湿。  
“你和你虔诚信主的羔羊说话时也硬成这样？”  
“对啊，还射了。”  
“…你没有羞耻心吗？”波本拳头打在棉花上，气得耳朵通红。  
“你觉得我有么。”男人饶有兴味，仰头盯着她看：“说到底，你为什么会觉得强奸能羞辱到我？”  
图穷匕见。  
他早就是废人一个：在身体残缺之前，心就已经异常了。这和失去记忆没多大的关系，他生来或许就不具备常人的七情六欲。的确，他能伪装出高标准的道德和正义，但那只是拘泥于现状所做的决定：第一、他是神职人员；第二、他受惠于人。因此，在厌倦之前他都会留在村庄报恩。但女孩不同。她是外来者。而且，敏锐嗅觉告诉他波本是个有趣的玩具。  
虽然就目前而言，是女孩玩弄他的身体。但猎物的身份也挺新奇。当处于绝对优势地位时，再伟大光明正确的一方也难以抵御权力滋生的恶劣兽欲——毕竟它深埋在人性里。这同样是战俘被虐待，异教徒遭屠戮的原因。何况诚如波本所言，她已有憎恨他的前提条件。轻而易举，就能让女孩引入暴虐的深渊。但如果仅是堕落，故事会多么老套。  
来地狱和我共舞吧，别让我觉得无聊。  
他低笑，知道波本正怒视自己。  
“或许你可以再勤勉些，多点创意。”他给怒火添柴：  
“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”上位者被迫不体面，失去自我控制的脱力瞬间。  
安古造作摆出个双眼翻白，张嘴吐舌的狂喜恍惚脸，又迅速归复平静。如海面吞噬一颗以为可以掀起波澜的石子。虽然迫不及待想知道原石能被打磨成什么样，但布局需要耐心。  
那表情完全解构了高潮，打破性欲内在的逻辑。波本错愕，直视神父黑曜石般的眼睛，如凝望无底洞穴，背后生出寒气。眼前的家伙身披人类皮囊，却流窜捉摸不定的恶意。她唯一识别出的，只有压倒似的恶心。但好胜心击败了本能恐惧。如果不能公平对决，那就掀翻棋盘——她才不要迎合游戏。   
波本握住把手，轻快前进，完全无视男人骤然急促的呼吸。  
女孩东转西绕，连田边稻草人都要去看。刚开始，安古暗笑幼稚。见她起兴，还会讲解各种乡间的细微事物：水车，植物种类，干草垛。但随步行距离拉长，铁轮滚动，硬棒随之捣弄，把他松软的穴肏得泥泞不堪。肿胀肛口被迫承受过度的摩擦，刺痛逐渐麻木，难言瘙痒后来居上。软肉随路面起伏不断遭挤压，内壁再次湿润，淫水随抽动被带出体外，淌满大腿根。肌肉酸软，他轻微挪动身体，真切听见隐约的咕叽滑动声响。  
波本没有任何反应。  
她完全沉浸在护工的角色中，把这当作乡间散步。  
安古吐息逐渐粗重，腰部抬起背脊绷直胸肌鼓动，撞击下变成硬棒形状的结肠口无规律收缩。酥麻窜上尾椎，再差一点他就要高潮。可轮椅的速度既未加快，也没减慢。  
很好。看来是反击。  
但未免太没有效力。安古嗤笑，肉臀夹紧放松，如是反复。轻微抽搐的甬道迅速痉挛起来。他闭眼，享受余韵。屁眼流出热液，沾湿臀缝。他高潮了，但没有射液。  
真值得庆幸。  
因为轮椅并没有停下。  
真无情，连休息机会都不给。  
“不担心我滑下去？”安古完全被操开，肠壁依附每颗凸出的颗粒，恳求更多快感。这变化让他也有点吃惊。得和女孩说话转移注意力。  
“反正你被钉在了上面。”单句话就差点让他喷精。匀速运动也再次让他匀速逼近绝顶。男人故技重施，但失了灵。无奈，他轻微摇晃屁股，臀瓣贴合椅座摩擦。额头沁层薄汗，舌抵住上颚。第二次光靠后面绝顶。这无疑极具成瘾性。但安古更在意波本的态度。他讨厌独角戏。  
“玩够了没。”齿缝间溢出声低吟，这次调动了更多部位。他挺腹，硬棒暂离前列腺，又复位撞击。这还不够。腰肢摇摆，才使骚点得到充分摩擦。该死。刚刚开始女孩就一直走直线。车轮不转动，光是抽插已满足不了他。迟来的巅峰终于来临。他解脱般脖颈后仰，眉头苦闷皱起。第三次。  
这有些超过了。  
安古决定抵抗，僵硬地蜷缩在轮椅上，腰腹折起。但这只让他无数次被推向高潮，又被抛下。就像窥伺吊肉的饿狼跳起，登山者冲向近在咫尺的山顶，就差一点，但永远无法触及。  
“转个…方向…”语句夹杂破碎喘息。男人眼神涣散，失去焦距。软肉背离意志，饥渴吮吸。再来点刺激，也许他就能……  
“确定要掉头吗？马上就到农户区了。”波本笑容明媚，手指前方。  
安古唇咬出齿痕，义手撑住扶手，肩膀使力。假阴茎缓缓外拔，像酒瓶口的木塞，发出“啵”的淫靡声响。蜜液从穴口噗噜挤出，流得满大腿都是。终于脱出一小半，他呜咽，机械腿夹紧，重重坐了回去。突起擦过禁箍的肠壁，顶入乙状结肠。他无神的眼蒙上水汽，终于无法抵制情欲，像骑马般上下起伏，插着自己。淫汁喷溅，水渍甩满座椅和毛毯，残肢都抽了筋。终于，终于快到了——  
“坐好。”男人被紧按住。几乎抽离的硬棒猛地全根插入。他流血的嘴唇微张，无声尖叫。  
“午安。”波本挡在他面前，笑容甜美，如红白玫瑰娇妍绽放。这无疑俘获了老妇人的心。  
“噢，亲爱的。你迷路了？怎么在这里。”  
波本余光回瞥，见安古似乎整理好情绪。  
“您好，我是波本，见今天天气不错，拜托神父大人一起散步，带我了解村落。”她侧身，转移话语权。  
神父的躯壳发挥稳定。寒暄完毕，老妇人态度显然更拘谨。但临走前，她偷偷塞来糖果，说是给孙子带的，分她几颗。  
“她孙子多大了。”牌子是同笑乐。和太妃糖相似，不错。波本哼起小曲，拆开包装纸。  
“如果还活着，今年十九。”  
波本停止咀嚼的动作。  
“前年入伍，没多久战死。”  
“为什么要应征呢。”  
“他父亲是军官，失踪了。母亲双重打击下悲痛过度，重病而去。”安古轻笑：“战争就是这种让人枉枉送死的东西。”  
女孩舔弄软糖。这话题真不畅快。但没有表露过多感情。她学聪明了，不想被恶毒的男人愚弄同情心。  
“这次呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你射精了吗。”  
安古呼吸微滞。  
“你猜。”  
“没这个必要。”波本回敬：“我们可以多试几次。”

午间，来往村民多了起来。波本积极推他走来走去，填满肠道的硬物也粗暴冲撞。村路狭窄，车轮转不停，敏感到极致的内壁被紧密搔刮蹂躏。如果在十多分钟前，安古肯定感激涕零，恨不得把脑浆都射空，但他只能紧贴轮椅，浑身僵硬。  
作为权威的主之使者，牧师是无法避免被打招呼的。何况在乱世，人们更寻求心理慰藉，因此他无法拒绝信徒为祈福而进行的近距离接触。然而现在的神父屁眼里插了根假鸡巴，加上之前那么一惊吓，和任何外人说话都能起反应。他死命掖住毛毯，屁股抽搐着夹紧，贴身黑袍下，隐约能看见两颗肿硬乳头。  
好在波本可能残余了点怜悯之心，没让他长久停留在一处，避免被看出端倪。  
“您莅临我感激不尽！这是要拜访教堂的医疗房吗？麻烦…”  
安古咬紧牙关，声音不成调地婉言谢绝茶水。他难却之前的盛情，喝得过多。波本见女子挥手，硬是把他推上有段距离的山坡。全凭意志力，才没在被抓紧双手的那一刻尿失禁。  
“您落泪了。”女子哽咽：“代表我的兄弟向您表达敬意。我将永远铭记这一刻。”她仰望神父，察觉出异样。平日里他目光如炬，如今黑眼迷蒙得像被放血的鹿，湿润长睫扑朔；过去凹陷的脸颊苍白，如今颧骨染上绯晕。难道是酗酒？她唾弃自己冒犯的卑劣猜想，连声道谢，但再看神父，本应圣洁肃穆的面容竟让她生出莫名男女之情。女子不敢直视，低下头去。  
女子送行到门前，见神父双眼无神，凝望下坡。  
应该是想到自己不能行走，触景生情了吧。她内心涌动，怜爱起年长许多的男人。  
“神父大人今日抱恙。”那位女孩对她歉意微笑。纯洁美丽，像壁画上的天使。她不由听信：“那请问我有什么可以帮忙的地方吗？”  
“可以劳烦您帮忙推轮椅吗？我担心拉不住。到地面就行。”  
“波本…拜托…不——”无坚不摧的男人嘴唇发青。这种时候都要勉强。女子脱口而出：  
“包在我身上。请您放心。”  
“操作很简单的。握住把手，和推车没什么不同。”  
“这样吗？”她动作谨慎，轮椅跟着拐弯。神父身体直哆嗦，弯下腰去。  
看来事态紧急。她要快些护送两人离去。轮椅滚得飞快，女孩小跑才能跟上。得亏她在劳动力短缺时帮家里干了不少农活，身强力壮。神父难忍病痛，轻声呻吟。虽然压得很低，但能听出醇厚声色中混杂软糯鼻音，就像是…女子脑内闪过不恰当比喻。母猫叫春。  
女子停住。神父也未预料到轮椅急刹，发出声未能抑制住的啜泣。他才发觉自己被看着，不住发颤，胸膛抖动，满脸通红，唾液从嘴角流下。  
“您怎么样了？难受的话我多叫几个人来。”女子没想到会如此严重。心中一沉。这症状像是疟疾。难怪要盖毛毯。  
“…我没事。只是…呃，疲劳。送到这里就可以。”  
“这怎么能行！”  
“请交给我吧。”女子愣神，不知不觉轮椅已回到女孩手里。女孩红瞳直勾勾的，像血月：“您什么都没有看到。我们在门口就已分别。”


	11. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：还是轮椅安假鸡/公开高潮失禁/可能引起不适的语言/轻微血腥场面描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 男主实打实attention whore；女主反应：好恶心^_^  
> （这几章的肉都不会有激♀烈♂互动，因为女主没有产生出多余的感情。两人的发展大致就是互相下套然后吃瘪，最终达到生命的大和谐（？）  
> （下一章还在写，快马加鞭！

“她之前说了什么？”安古嗓音沙哑。  
“如果尊贵的神父您去教堂的医疗房，拜托照顾她的两个兄弟。”波本咄咄逼人：“怎么连这点事都听不清。”  
“也不看看谁是罪魁祸首。”他抬起下巴明示。  
“骚逼。”波本烫嘴似的把脏话吐出，竟觉得畅快：“你一共高潮几次？”  
“数不清了。”男人餍足地眯起眼睛：“而且我也没手指头可以数。”  
“那你是上坡高潮得多，还是下坡？”  
毕竟他刚才的反应夸张得可以。  
“是某种谜题吗，猜测语言背后的深意？”  
“单纯出于好奇！”  
“不是显而易见吗。”安古拖长尾音。看波本呲牙，联想到炸毛小猫。真是意料之外的喜欢较劲。  
“毕竟我在且仅在你的控制下。”  
“又故弄玄虚。”  
“那我作出补偿性的直接发言。”但肉眼可见女孩被安抚。  
“请讲。”  
“我现在非常迫切地需要解决基本生理问题。”他声音低沉，蛊惑对方靠近。  
“什么？”波本凑到他唇边，耳廓被滚热的吐息轻拂，竟让她心头也泛起微末痒意。  
“撒尿。”

波本转身，坚定地推他朝一个方向去。  
“这是去哪儿？”  
“教堂。”  
“附近就有厕所。”安古皱眉：“你怎么知道教堂的位置？”  
“听说的。”她补充，语气尖刻：“你那时正忙着发情。”  
“承蒙你关照。”男人耍着嘴皮子，却如坐针毡。虽然这目的地未脱离算计，但他可不想湿着裤子去。好在安古对自己耐力有自信。方才虽被肏得短暂失去意识，但还算管住了下体。这段路也十分平坦，忍一忍就能过去。  
“我昨天来的时候，村里很忙。是发生了什么情况吗？”  
“前些日子，山下发生起战役，联邦军胜联盟军。有支部队败退到这里，躲避追击。”安古说得简短，让人听不出褒贬情绪。  
“所以他们从你们这讨东西吃，还要求照顾。”波本撇嘴。从小浸淫在亡命徒圈子里，让她对政府机器没多少好感，只觉得这些家伙净带来不安定。  
“话是这么讲。”神父摇头：“但他们伤亡惨重，没有见死不救的道理。”  
“假惺惺。”女孩咬根辫子在嘴里，对他的善人做派嗤之以鼻。  
“这也是村庄共同的决定。”  
谈话间，小教堂近在眼前。白砖蓝瓦尖顶，风格恬静。安古如释重负般叹气。  
“从背后绕过去。”他指示，但波本可没打算避过忙碌的人群。她径直向正门走去。  
沿路小径由鹅卵石铺成，虽然表面圆润，却也不平。抽插随之缓慢，本应好受些，可是由于尿液充盈，膀胱壁被撑大，挤压颈口的前列腺，使得丝毫刺激都被放大到难以忍受。黏膜被细细捣弄，甬道酸胀无比。铁轮倾轧石子，座椅抬高，又跌了下去，微小的高度差却让硬棒次次撞入结肠口——新开发出来的花心。男人抿唇，抗拒浪潮的冲洗，头向后仰起，露出滚动的喉结，整个人靠在椅背上，似倦怠飞鸟努力寻找支点维系自己，避免被欲海吞噬。可是穴内的每个敏感点都被照顾，甚至过分妥帖，因此高潮也延绵不绝。他幽深黑眼变得迷离，止不住战栗。铁架震荡，吱呀作响，才掩盖住不成调的呻吟。  
“您来了！”玛丽难掩欣喜，跑来迎接。却见男人像是淋过场骤雨。长袍汗湿，额发散乱垂落，搭住眼睛。这有些稀奇。毕竟这么多年来，神父总是注重形象，即使重伤后无人帮忙打理，每次来教堂，也维持着造型。何时见过他这般不端庄的模样？可能是因为炎热的天气。她的潜意识特意忽略了，为什么同行的女孩衣着整齐。  
玛丽劳作惯了，步速也快，波本紧跟，轮椅随加快的步伐颠簸，异物迅急戳顶不说，神父还被颠得身体小幅度上下起伏摇摆，完全张开的穴口被迫吞吃着硬棒。根部刚被吐出一小节，又立刻没入，拉丝的淫水挂在肛口，被快速进出的动作搅成泡沫，啾叽作响，粘稠而淫靡，神父咬牙，祈祷不会被听见。  
“我肚子饿得咕咕叫了。”波本和玛丽并肩走着，唐突抱怨，解释奇怪的声音。  
“走这么远，累坏了吧。”玛丽默认她是被娇惯的小姐，这解释合情合理。  
即使未抵达门扉，痛呼低吟嚎叫已穿透砖墙，昭示内部可能是怎样一番的人间地狱。  
“您每天都来这里吗？”波本望向女子怀抱的清洗器具。  
“我帮不上什么忙。比起在前线，这是应该做的。”玛丽连忙否认。换药，清洗纱布，负责饮食，照顾患者情绪，的确很繁琐，但相比男人们的牺牲微不足道。是他们誓死战斗保护了家乡不被战火波及，无论做什么，都抵不上这恩情。  
“不。我认为你很了不起。”波本摇头。她是做不到的。  
战争由男性发起，善后重担却落在没有话语权的女性身上。前者获胜则立功获赏授勋，策略失误也能美化成英雄虽败犹荣。后者在战争期间维持社会运转，参与制造兵器和供应品，乔装上战场或参与密探工作，可是战后却得不到相应的承认和美誉。若获胜，她们丧失决策的权利，还会被指责没操持好家庭事务，未对英雄毕恭毕敬；更糟糕的情况是，男人们收复了失地。女性或被迫、或为获取温饱而委身敌军的行为被指控成奸细带路，剃头游街被泼油漆，都是这些荡妇们应得的待遇。  
抛弃这些情绪，她也承认，自发救助伤者是美好的品性。  
女子羞涩一笑，引他们进去。  
简陋病床成排摆放，大半伤者不成人形。轻者少了只胳膊，重者半边脸被轰成肉泥。化脓溃烂的腐臭弥漫，像成百只死老鼠被堆起来发酵。和精油味混合，不仅未得到掩盖还令人作呕。伤口蠕动燕麦大小的白粒——它们以腐败组织为食，能清除创面加速愈合，得名为蛆虫疗法。虽有显著效果，但视觉上极具冲击力。在此的人们早已习惯了这番景象，灰沉脸色木然。但看见来人，生出些不自在，或者说罕见的羞耻情绪。这是个外来者。稚嫩年轻，处在暧昧年龄：让人想起既想起自家孩子，又思及初恋爱人。  
所幸神父的存在缓解了他们的不安情绪。他请求那位精致如展柜玩偶的女孩将他推到每个人床头，以便交流。伤员虚弱地微笑，不抱什么希望祷告，祈求远方的家人得到保佑，却无法忽视神父肩后那双玻璃珠似的红眼睛。  
她在观察，视线狂热，却不像在看一个人，而是打量受损的器物，做出评估。  
“米尼弹的改良。”她喃喃，注视他中弹的胳膊，伤口已肿胀坏疽，截肢迫在眉睫。  
伤员注意到神父侧过头去，罕见地表情严厉，似乎在示意对方不要提及。  
旁边坐着的男子走上前。他身材瘦小精干，缠满绷带，半搭肩上的外套挂几枚勋章，一副领袖模样。  
“请说下去。”  
“从创伤位置可看出射击距离远，约两百米，滑膛枪做不到这个距离，所以是步枪。而且滑膛枪子弹是球形硬头，会停留在体内，而常用于装填的米尼弹是圆锥状软头，与之相反，射出枪管时膨胀形变，穿透人体组织击碎骨骼，造成开放性骨折。所以可以确定。”女孩说得起兴，脸颊染上玫瑰色的红晕。“以及…”  
“还有什么？”  
“北方联邦有工厂，所以能大量制造子弹投入战场，见到其后果不足为奇。而南方工业化不足，除非…”  
“波本。”平素好脾气的神父面露不愉。女孩噤声，又好像没搞懂自己怎么就乖乖听了话，撅起嘴。  
“精彩。”领袖大笑，想继续攀谈，但被男人不着痕迹地拦住：“尊敬的将军，也许我们需要商讨日后的安排。”村庄处于边境，立场上中立，决定靠投机——毕竟连应征者都散在两方阵营。窝藏任一方都可能扰乱平衡，招致不幸。所以村民只是暂时提供援助，大部队停留一周后，已离开此地同补给车回合，只剩下伤兵。  
“就在这里谈，没有什么遮遮掩掩的，请放心，而且我也不想劳顿神父大人您。”将军笑得爽朗，打手势表示不必换房间。女孩歪头，会意，将轮椅停靠在墙边。  
安古皱眉。此处闲杂人士过多，不利于讨论要求对方尽快撤离的话题，除非有能摆在明面上的筹码。他仰头，好声好气和波本小声商议：  
“你之前说的话还算数吗？”  
波本正咀嚼着玛丽递来的三明治，嘟囔不清：“只要我答应过，就不会反悔。”  
“所以实在付不起假肢费用，可以免单？”  
“当然可以…”她红眼突然瞪圆，像兔子要咬人：“你混淆概念！我说的是减价。”  
“总之你答应过，是吧。”  
“我诺守诚信。”  
“你工作效率如何？”  
“可别小瞧我。一天一条，不成问题。”波本得意洋洋，像老水手讨论捕鲸。  
“成交。”

“将军，如您这几日所见，我们这里物资也不充裕。”议事后，他们答应收留重伤患者，但不欢迎驻留此地的数百名轻伤官兵。不仅消耗资源，还是隐患。虽未言说，村民们也担忧对方占领村庄作为根据地。  
“我们可以帮助劳作，请求供应队伍前来支援。”  
“村庄可以自给自足，感谢您的好意。”  
“如果这是诸位的要求，我们当然从命。但您们难道不可怜这些年轻的小伙子们？贸然移动，他们可能就白白死去。”将军精明得很，将道德难题抛给在场的所有人。护理的女士们与这些人朝夕相处，有了些感情，自然不会直接拒绝。再这么拖下去，事情无法得到解决。  
“之前我们承诺过救治重患，这点不会食言。”神父横下心，抛出杀手锏：“这位是我昨天请来的机械师，她答应帮助伤兵们制造假肢。一天完成一人的工作量，不成问题。”  
哈——？  
波本没来得及反应，就被诸多视线齐刷刷聚焦，只得表情僵硬，挪移还沾着面包屑的下巴点头示意。  
“这位小姑娘是个人才。”将军没想到神父出其不意，明显感到周遭动摇的气氛。毕竟在这躺着的人，夜半听见的，是死神足音逼近。他只能迅速打破这渺茫希望：“但制作起来哪有哪么容易？伙计们，回想下你们的个人见闻，那些钢铁胳膊腿顶多是个摆设！要正常运作，简直天方夜谭。”  
他话中带刺：“看我们的神父也佩戴假肢，仍无法站立，坐着轮椅，靠小姑娘推行。”  
女孩遭下套，本就恼怒，只是顾及颜面，隐而不发。此刻又被质疑专业水平，太阳穴突突跳，肺都快气炸。  
“波本。”男人叫住她，用只有两人听得见的声音恳求。“拜托。能否达成谈话，全都倚靠你。”  
“那你要好好补偿。”神父放下心。安古却暗叫不妙。

波本信步走到狭窄走廊上，猛抬右腿，哐当踩上病床。铺上的是位新兵，与这位比他还小的姑娘对视，被凌厉目光逼得满脸绯红，无措裹紧被单。  
她卷起裤腿。  
整个房间的人都倒吸口气。  
露出的不是白皙似雪的肌肤，而是漆黑冷硬的合金。也就是说，这位外表无比健康、甚至表现得有些跳脱的女孩是残疾。  
“这是我自己组装的。之所以没给神父大人定做，是因为昨晚才到。但请大家不必担心，明天我就让他亲自走来这里。”这语气十分忤逆，但人们过于震惊，没发觉对神职人员的不敬。  
“够了。”眼见要露出膝盖部位，将军喝止：“我相信你的水平。”  
气势上落败，大方向定调，剩下就是商量具体事宜。波本蹦蹦跳跳，将男人推至房间中央。将军坐回不远处的椅子，和神父视线平齐。  
“你表现得很好。”轮椅轱辘转了几圈，被妥善停放好，背靠堆满杂物的储物柜。安古理匀呼吸，见波本仍在他身后，抬头微笑。  
“那请预付部分奖励。”  
“…？”问句还未吐出口，他就听到轮椅背后咔哒一声，什么东西被按下。  
“已经收到。”女孩后退，愉悦地注视他惊恐的眼睛：“请好好享受，神父大人。”  
与之对应的，身下是从未体验过的粗暴抽插。这不可能。轮椅明明静止在原地。没有前进。顶弄似狂风暴雨，将他好不容易闭拢的甬道深处掘开击穿。未曾转弯。可表面迅急旋转摩擦，搔刮每一寸嫩肉。更过分的是，整根长棍突然灵活的像蛇，分段向不同角度摇摆冲撞，不断压迫肠壁，就像只被困在他体内的活物，为寻找出口四处钻动。  
“您怎么看？”  
安古嘴唇微张，却说不出话。换种说法，不敢，因为会吐出不成调的呻吟。他被插得化开，淫汁四溅，沉寂下去的阴茎随刺激再度勃起，膝上的毛毯鼓起龟头的形状。之前射出的精液半干，挂在上面凝固，现在前液再度射出，把顶起的尖角喷得透湿。男人窘迫地夹紧大腿，避免被发现，精水随细微的动作滑落大腿根，黏糊糊沾满会阴，和滋出的肠液混作一团。  
“神父大人？”将军见他失神，再度询问。几十双关切的眼睛从四面八方投来。  
不行。要忍耐。  
幸而硬棒安分了些，只是机械地抽送。虽然这也能把他奸得出水，但不至于尽失神智。  
“目前的情况，呃…我觉得…”硬棒嗡嗡抖动起来，穴口被磨得发麻。顶端小幅度高速扭动，激烈翻搅湿滑的内腔。神父何曾经受过这样的架势，还未缓过神，肉穴便急速收缩，明显是被肏丢了一次。他弓起身体，痉挛的双腿夹紧才勉强没有射精，脱力的躯体软倒在轮椅里。  
神父胡乱回答，但善于谋略的将军哪会轻易放过暴露出的弱点。端起架势讨价还价。他咬牙，集中精力应付，同时寻找女孩身影。  
波本正挨床记录每个人的伤情，心中将男人骂了百八十遍。她说的是每天一条假肢，结果安古夸大其词，将工作量加大到每天一人，不仅辛苦，还不知要在此滞留多少天。更不爽的是，他连哄带骗，生怕被拒绝。的确，她来此处是为了报仇，但自己又不是铁石心肠，遇到这种情况当然是救人要紧。  
心灵感应般，波本回头，撞入神父雾蒙蒙的眼睛。  
真是奇怪。任谁都能看出这家伙在挨操吧，怎么没一个说出来？无趣。  
波本弯曲手指，震动随之消歇。见男人神色闪烁，呲牙微笑：不客气。  
将军谨慎打量神父，被黑袍严实包裹的精壮身躯不时绷紧、鬓角淌下汗滴。他抬眼，对上幽黑的瞳仁，竟不觉得有什么地方不对劲。谈话就这样突兀继续。  
总算撑过这轮对话。不过波本应该没那么好心。果不其然，安古用余光捕捉到她手势。弯曲手指伸直，硬棒立即狂震不止。不仅如此，之前的花样轮番上阵，百般玩弄正层层叠叠主动裹上硬棒的饥渴肉壁。  
但神父像是铁了心硬扛到底，腰背挺直，面色如常，唯有微颤尾音出卖了他的情绪。  
波本没想到他居然还忍得下去。更烦躁的是，刚刚她居然手下留情。这或许是血缘的诅咒起了作用：她无法杀死安古，也不能做出实质性的伤害。难道正因如此，自己从未触及男人的极限？  
讨厌。女孩垮起小脸。刚被踹床的新兵见她走来，面泛红晕，小心翼翼发问：“你不开心？”他还是个大男孩，金发柔软，蓝眼湿漉漉的，像大型犬。他挺幸运，仅前脚掌残疾，裹在纱布中，还能勉强跛脚步行。  
隔壁床的老兵拿腔拿调：“看来你还是喜欢小姑娘，之前哪见过你主动搭理人。”他伤势严重得多，半边身子烧伤，左手和左腿被连根截断，右边完好无损，整个身体都不对称，像翻车鱼。  
波本做笔记。这两人的伤势凑对，能在单天内完成。  
“多亏了我，这没长眼的小子才没缺胳膊断腿。嘿，哪有人一脚就踩雷。”他调笑：“你是不是要承担起责任，负责我终生？”新兵耳朵涨红，没去理人。  
波本思绪飘荡：如果老兵是翻车鱼，拿什么比喻安古？鉴于他没手没腿，屁股里塞了根东西，呃，木质套娃玩具？  
“咳咳。”神父见波本和别人聊得欢欣，试图委婉引起她注意。将军跟着回头扫视，闲聊的士兵们纷纷闭嘴。  
哪有你聊天却不准我找乐子的道理？波本最厌恶被人钳制，也因此稍微摸清些安古脾性：婊子，热切寻求他者的注意力。  
那就让全部人都看你。  
波本抬手，打了个响指。  
堪称安古心理阴影的动作十分符合预期。深埋肠内的硬棒迸射出电流，酥麻感窜遍四肢百骸。他被电得浑身痉挛，肌肉小幅度抽搐，胸膛伏低腰腹对折，受冻般上下牙打架，咿咿呀呀吐着胡话，好像身体不属于自己。  
“您这是怎么回事？”饶是见多识广的将军也吃了一惊，忙向神父伸出手，想将他扶起。没想到神父迅速立起腰脊，笑容平静，就像是被附身的人驱魔完毕。  
“将军看花了吧。”他语气笃定，眼睛深邃如古井。终于对方迟钝地点头：“人一老，视力就不灵光。”  
波本作势勾画，实则从空白纸面边缘窥视，难以置信地瞪眼。安古正坐得笔直，宽阔肩膀舒展，完全看不出下体正吞吐着假阴茎。  
这不对劲。  
男人应该早就承受不住奸淫。换作之前，哪怕自己要求他趴在路边，像狗般抬起后腿才允许射精，他说不定都会照做。但现在，他像是靠意志力强压下情欲。还是说，之前的高潮全是伪装？波本皱眉，试图找出些端倪。  
提高频率，加大幅度，增强电击。  
自己的理论果然大方向上没错。不过，与其说是伪装，不如说男人正掩盖高潮。每当刺激攀升，他双眼紧闭，长睫微颤，颧骨泛上病态潮红，谈话中自然张开的嘴唇抿紧，刻意保持匀速的呼吸也会停滞一两秒。  
骗子。表面正经，还是让她抓住把柄。不知他在刚才的实验中射了多少回？  
波本笑容不无恶意，不再奉陪这无聊的游戏，放下纸笔紧盯男人的脸。从现在再次计数，她倒要看看要几次才能摘下这假面具。  
但男人没给她统计的余裕。涣散的目光聚焦，与女孩交汇。他眼神闪烁，薄唇翕动，对她做口型。  
看。着。我。  
像是要让她彻底观赏，遮羞的毛毯悄然落地。  
男人砸入轮椅，浑身僵硬，整个人绷紧，毫不动弹。不如说，是之前的压抑完全耗尽了他的体力。  
然后这块磐石在她眼前逐渐坍塌。  
首先崩散的是脸。高潮将他控制面部的肌肉攥住，每寸肌肉都在昭示主人已对他的身体失去了控制力。他原先是面无表情，如今伪装褪去后，浮现的并非被情欲夺舍的丑陋野兽模样，而是她也看不懂的神色：似狂喜，又像是解脱。夹紧的胸膛松弛，在法衣笼罩下晃荡，那一瞬的摇动在视觉上更像是乳房。肌肉收缩鼓起的腹部就像是被压弯的秸秆，缓慢向后仰去。小腹上的阴茎弹跳，被湿润布料勾勒出轮廓，肿胀至极限。  
一下，两下，三下。  
白精成股喷出，大腿根随射液抽搐，臀部抬起，抖动夹紧。  
这漫长的高潮仍未停下。连射数管空炮后，马眼酸胀，意欲喷出最后的存货。  
事情无法挽回了。从波本按下按钮起。不知该说是天赋，还是假阳具制作巧妙，第一下就重击到膀胱，让他迸出几滴尿。凭借全部意志力，才将能摧毁理性的高潮拖延至此，使其能完整地在女孩眼前呈现。  
已有人注意到这边的异常。室内全是眼睛，就像悬挂的星星，凝视着邪恶：  
他注定要在众目睽睽下失禁。  
热意涌动，身体到了极限。龟头颤抖，喷洒出大量清液。被肏到潮吹了。腥臊的不洁之物流过会阴，沾湿座位，淌下金属腿，滴答滴答，落在地面。而此时房间安静的掉针都听得见。水流声持续，每个人都听见他排泄。安古仰头，眼前白光迸溅。  
随即是漆黑。他因极致的欢愉晕厥过去。  
“神父大人，您还好吗？”是波本的声音。她满意吗？怎么声音遥远，像隔了层罩子。  
随即头顶变轻。女孩举起木桶，满脸担忧。  
膀胱的确排空，浑身也酸软脱力。可能的解释是，置物柜上装满水的木桶坠落，正巧在失禁的那一刻扣下，在射尿被发觉前，身体已被淋透；高潮的神情也被阻绝。  
女孩的说辞是他被砸晕，可能会出现记忆错乱，导致暂时性头痛。四周围来的人们满脸担心，完全认可这解释。毛毯仍搭在腿上，一同浸湿。  
“恕我离去，需要前往圣具室更衣。”  
波本自发推他去，仿佛成为他的双腿，阖上门，给男人善后的空间。  
变态。受虐癖。脑袋有问题。  
她气恼，脚踢墙边。这次还是输给了男人，即使是她掌控全局。  
事情发生得太快，在所有人未反应之前，波本下意识操控水桶坠落。她的确很期待安古身败名裂的那天，但没想到男人这么疯，竟赌上所有奉陪到底。要知道这番亵渎行为随时能将他送上宗教法庭被绞死，而她也脱不了干系。  
电光火石间，波本伪造现场，催眠人群，暗示男人忘记这些手段。她微弱法力已被消耗殆尽。若之后再把规模弄大，晕得就不是男人，而是过劳的她。  
门被推开。神父梳了背头，额发一丝不苟，黑袍整洁。回到医疗房，面带笑容地和所有人告别。  
是错觉吗。将军头疼得厉害，吹胡子瞪眼。神父怎么脸泛红光，春色满面？  
波本推安古出门。  
“怎么把那玩意儿缩了回去。”他口吻不无遗憾，意指缺失假阳具的轮椅。  
“你这人怎没有一点反省。”波本怒骂。为了避免再度出现极端情况，波本将轮椅恢复为常态。没想到男人丝毫不领情。  
“你再接再厉，也许我就能吸取教训。”安古耸肩，好像被逼得漏尿的不是他自己。  
听到脚步，两人同时敛目，神情收归为严肃。  
“我送你们回去。”约翰驾马车出现。他隶属北方军，在医务室出现不大方便。  
“你今天就要离开？”  
约翰点头。战事吃紧，和家人难得团聚后，又要匆匆离别。  
轮椅和奶酪搬入。两人上车，帘子放下，咬起耳朵，仿佛亲密无间。  
“就没什么让你羞耻的东西吗。”今天这一折腾使她疲惫不堪，少有地感到挫败。  
“你在试探我？”安古泰然自若。  
“不行吗。”  
“这让我很开心。”  
“恶。”  
车平稳前进。波本坚定信念：即使被拒绝，她也要试出这位油盐不进混蛋的弱点。  
然后在摇篮般的晃荡中，困意席卷。她枕在安古肩上，沉沉睡去。


End file.
